Hug Me (Pairing V-Hope BTS and Kyumin SJ)
by Aurelia Christy
Summary: My first FF about VHope BTS and KyuMin SJ. Jung Hoseok, namja muda, tampan, hidup dibawah asuhan Mr. Cho, pimpinan perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta Taehyung, Wakil Direktur Sendbill Corporation untuk tujuan tertentu. Tapi justru kisah mereka menguak luka masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Author :: Aurelia Christy

Genre :: Romantic and Sad

Warning :: YAOI. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FF dari member BTS, I'm still ELF but gak sengaja ngeliat kedekatan V dan Jhope member BTS, there something special between them, mengingatkan aku dengan kedekatan KyuMin :') more than brothership, not just fanservice, aku gak berani bilang Vhope is real like Kyumin do, but tetap ada yang special antara V dan Jhope. Rasanya ini seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyumin, i love this couple too J. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ok ^^v

Cast : Taehyung as Himself

Hoseok as Himself

Cho Kyuhyun as Himself

Lee Sungmin as Himself

Kim Saeun as Herself

Jeon Jongkook as Himself

And the other's member

Pairing:Vhope

Kyumin

Summary :: Hanya air mata yang dapat mewakili hati untuk berkata-kata, saat bibir tak mampu lagi berbicara tentang perasaan yang terluka.

 **Part I**

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya Appa!" seru seorang namja kurus dengan kemeja yang sedikit kusut dan rambut hitam kecoklatan

"Please Son.. ini juga kesalahan Appa yang tidak aware dengan klien kita, karena keteledoran Appa maka dia berhasil melakukan penipuan besar-besaran pada perusahaan ini, ck! Untung saja ada beberapa aset perusahaan yang masih sempat diselamatkan, jika tidak aahhhh.. Appa tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita" Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu berkata dengan frustasi

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja! Ini sudah penghinaan, berani-beraninya dia menyalahgunakan kepercayaan Appa dan balik menyerang Appa seolah-olah Appa yang bersalah"

"Kau harus tenang Hobi-ah, karena Appa sudah mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, jadi kalian anak-anakku jangan ikut campur!"

"Appa, sudahlah.. mungkin Hoseok hanya kaget mendengar berita ini, beri dia waktu agar dia bisa menerima semuanya, arrachi?" Seorang namja cantik yang juga berada diruangan itu berusaha menengahi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini Jin hyung? Sedangkan perusahaan kita hampir bangkrut bukan karena kesalahan kita?!" Namja yang bernama Jung Hoseok itu mendengus kesal.

"Hyungmu itu sudah mengerti prosedur perusahaan dan hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dibeberapa perusahaan kau tau? Sedangkan kau baru saja bekerja disini, kau masih harus banyak belajar menghadapi situasi seperti ini my son, Appa mohon kau tenang dulu!"

"Tapi Appa.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang membuat perusahaan kita seperti ini! Shit!"

"Hoseok, jaga mulutmu!" Lagi, namja cantik itu menginterupsi kalimat adiknya.

"Cukup nak! Appa tidak mau menambah masalah baru, kau sadar itu?! Lebih baik kau ikut memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi agar keadaan kita tidak bertambah buruk"

"Appa sudahlah, jangan terlalu emosi seperti itu, nanti penyakit jantung Appa kambuh.." bujuk Jin sambil mengelus lembut punggung ayahnya.

"Siapa namanya? Yang sudah menipu perusahaan kita?" emosi Heseok mulai mereda.

"Kami belum bisa memastikan siapa yang benar-benar bersalah, tapi untuk sementara ini kami mencurigai pimpinan dari Sendbill Corporation, karena perusahaan itulah yang terakhir menandatangani kontak kerja dengan kita, dan sejak itu kita selalu mengalami kerugian yang makin lama makin besar. Tapi ini hanya dugaan, masih perlu banyak bukti untuk membutikannya dipengadilan" terang hyungnya.

"Tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya"

"Aku cukup yakin, Appa"

"Jin, enough!"

"Tapi Appa, perusahaan itu satu-satunya tersangka dalam kasus ini, puluhan milyar Appa, puluhan milyar, kenapa Appa masih saja membela mereka?"

Kali ini Ayahnya hanya diam sambil memijit pepilisnya pelan.

"Pimpinan Sendbill Corporation? Hmmm…"

"Heseok-ah?.. Kau tidak sedang merencakan sesuatu yang jahat kan?" Jin seakan bisa menebak isi pikiran adiknya.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku akan membantu kalian membalas dendam dengan caraku." Desisnya sambil diiringi smirk khas Jung Hoseok.

"Kau.. Hoseok, kuperingatkan agar kau jangan bertindak gegabah!" Tuan Cho berkata dengan tegas, cemas andai putra kesayangannya ini melakukan hal yang melanggar hukum.

"Hahaha.. kalian tenang saja Appa, hyung… bukankah kalian yang bilang kalau aku juga harus memikirkan cara agar menyelesaikan masalah ini? Kurasa aku akan menemukan cara yang tepat" Kali ini Hoseok menyeringai, membuat Mr. Cho dan Jin saling berpandangan.

"Aku pergi dulu.. kalian uruslah perusahaan ini hingga bisa berjalan dengan normal kembali Appa, sementara itu aku akan melalukan apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Jika sampai kudengar kau melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh, aku orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu" Jin berkata dengan geram.

"Hey, kurasa penjelasanku tadi sudah cukup jelas hyung, kalian percayakan saja denganku karena kupikir ini adalah salah satu jalan keluar yang baik. Kalian lihat saja nanti, kalian tidak akan menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan. I'm done" Kemudian namja tampan itu meninggalkan Mr. Cho dan Jin dengan langkah cepat.

"Jin, jagalah dongsaengmu, jangan sampai dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh" Lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu berucap pelan

"Ne Appa, dia berada dibawah pengawasanku. Aku permisi dulu Appa, aku akan mengecek ulang berkas-berkas keuangan, hasilnya akan kulaporkan ke Appa.. Appa jaga kesehatan ne, masalah ini pasti akan selesai, percayalah padaku" Hening. Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari ayahnya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja paruh baya pemilik Cho Coorperation itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pemilik perusahaan Otomotif terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan. Memiliki 3 anak angkat bernama Jin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook. He is single parent dan belum pernah menikah. Dedikasi pada perusahaannya yang tinggi membuatnya mengenyampingkan keinginannya untuk mencari pendamping hidup, setidaknya dia anggap itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa sampai sekarang dia belum juga menikah, walaupun dia tidak memungkiri masih ada alasan lain yang membuat dia bertahan dalam kesendiriannya.

Mr. Cho berdiri kearah jendela dan menatap kosong bangunan-bangunan tinggi dihadapannya, bahkan dia tidak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya yang meredup

"Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku hyung?"

 **Hoseok** **POV**

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur tenang, pikiranku penuh dengan amarah saat ingat apa yang dilakukan oleh pimpinan perusahaan Sendbill keparat itu, Shit! Shit! Dengan kurang ajarnya dia menipu appa, mulai dari memalsukan data, memalsukan tandatangan sampai merebut produsen yang sudah lama bekerjasama dengan kami, arrrggghhh, ingin kubakar saja perusahaan itu! Tapi jika itu kulakukan, pasti tertuduh utama adalah Appa, kurasa ada jalan lain yang lebih mulus, lebih aman tapi tetap bisa membuat perusahaan serta keluarganya hancur! But how?

Well, aku cukup puas, dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari aku dengan mudah mendapatkan seluruh informasi tentang si brengsek itu dan keluarganya, serta perusahaan yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Sendbill hm? Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang jual beli mobil, cabangnya sudah tersebar di beberapa negara di luar negeri. Baru 2 bulan yang lalu perusahaan itu menanam saham di perusahaan Appa yang bergerak di bidang produksi otomotif, dengan alasan ingin menjadi konsumen suku cadang yang kami produksi, but fu*k! Sejak bekerjasama dengan mereka keuangan kami merosot tajam, entah cara apa yang mereka gunakan tapi yang jelas perusahaan Appa sudah rugi besar dan hampir bangkrut! Fu*k! Fu*k! Entah berapa kali aku menyumpahi perbuatan mereka. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima begitu saja perlakuan si bangsat setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada perusahaan Appa? SHIT!

Aku mengamati dua photo yang ada ditanganku.. Yang pertama photo dua orang paruh baya, itulah Mr. Lee dan istrinya. Istri tuan ini sekarang berada di Jepang, memimpin cabang perusahaannya yang berdiri disana, lalu dia juga memiliki seorang putra tunggalyang manis, cuih! Ditanganku sekarang sudah ada photonya, namja polos yang kutebak lebih muda dariku, dia lulusan Yonsei University. Ku akui dia tampan, namanya Taehyung dan dia juga meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Oke, aku tidak menyangka Mr. Lee memiliki putra setampan ini, wajah malaikat tapi berhati iblis! Namja ini memiliki kulit putih mulus, rambut pirang lurus, poni yang menutup sebagian dari keningnya, mata sebening rubah, hidung bangir, bibir yang mungil dan menggoda.. hei.. i see! Tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi pada putra tunggalmu Mr. Lee keparat!

 **Taehyung** **POV**

Aku berjalan menuju mobilku, aneh… hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah sekali, mungkin karena belakangan aku ikut mengurus perusahaan Appa yang sedang dalam masalah, kasihan Appa, harus menghadapi tuduhan yang menurutku tidak masuk akal. Memang aku yang menandatangani perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan Mr. Cho, aku pula yang langsung terjun kelapangan, intinya aku yang mengurus perusahaan kami karena entah dengan alasan apa sehingga Appa tidak mau berhubungan langsung dengan Mr. Cho. Aiiisshh sampai hari ini aku masih belum menemukan selisih angkanya dimana, siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Akupun menundukan kepalaku sebentar, berusaha menghentikan kepalaku yang agak pusing.. sekilas aku melihat arlojiku yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam

BRUKK! OMO! Aku menabrak seseorang dan huuffttt berkas-berkasku berhamburan semua. Ck! Apalagi ini, dasar Tae ceroboh! Aku langsung membereskan kertas-kertas penting yang sudah beterbangan kesana kemari.

"Mianhae sudah menabrakmu.. sini aku bantu.." suaranya, dia namja.

"Terima kasih, saya bisa sendiri" aku berkata tanpa menolehkan pandanganku ke asal suara.

"Hei, aku yang menabrakmu, jadi biarkan aku membantumu ne?"

Eh?.. tiba-tiba tangan kami bersentuhan, sontak aku mendongak ke atas, mata kami bertemu, kulihat mata itu.. mata imut yang teduh.. hitam kecoklatan.. lama kami saling memandang..

"Hm?.. Gwencanayo?"

"Eh… gu..gumawo sudah membantuku,, semua berkasnya terkumpul kok, sekali lagi gumawo" Aku memalingkan wajahku, sedangkan dia membantuku berdiri.

"Mianhae telah menabrakmu.. Mr?.." dia mengulurkan tangannya

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Jawabku singkat. "And you? "

"Jeon Jungkook imnida. Panggil saja Jungkook"

TO BE CONTINUED

*part I plus prolog hehe, I love Kyumin I Love VHope, I love they releationship :*


	2. Chapter 2

Author :: Aurelia Christy

Genre :: Romantic, Sad and Hurt

Warning :: YAOI. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FF dari member BTS, I'm still ELF but gak sengaja ngeliat kedekatan V dan Jhope member BTS, there something special between them, mengingatkan aku dengan kedekatan KyuMin :') more than brothership, not just fanservice, aku gak berani bilang Vhope is real like Kyumin do, but tetap ada yang special antara V dan Jhope. Rasanya ini seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyumin, i love this couple too ^^. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ok ^^v

Cast : Taehyung as Himself

Hoseok as Himself

Cho Kyuhyun as Himself

Lee Sungmin as Himself

Kim Saeun as Herself

Jeon Jongkook as Himself

And the other's member

Pairing : Vhope

Kyumin

 **Part II**

 **Author's POV**

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih mematung ditempat mereka berdiri. "Taehyung-ssi, kau mau pulang hm? bagaimana jika sebelum pulang, kau ku ajak makan malam?"

"Mianhae Jungkook-ssi, mungkin lain waktu kita aku bisa menerima ajakanmu, aku.. aku cukup lelah hari ini, lagipula kita baru saja kenal.. mianhae" tolak Taehyung dengan halus.

"Hei, ayolah Taehyung-ssi, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku telah mengotori beberapa lembar berkasmu yang sudah jatuh ketanah, bagaimana?"

"Maaf Jongkook-ssi, aku tidak pernah makan malam dengan namja yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, mianhae" Kali ini Taehyung membungkuk sebagai tanda permohonan maafnya

"Wow, jangan terlalu formal begitu Taehyung-ssi, bukankah bagus makan malam ini sebagai awal pertemanan kita? Oh, come on, aku yang traktir" Kali ini Jungkook agak sedikit memaksa.

"Itu.. errrr…"

"Hahaha.. kau takut aku berbuat jahat padamu ya? Baiklah, kita naik mobil kita masing-masing dan bertemu di Hallyu Café.. Arrachi?"

"Tapi Jungkook-ssi aku..."

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakan"

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah, tenaga dan pikirannya sudah cukup lelah untuk meladeni namja tampan didepannya ini

'Namja sialan' batinnya

"Hmm.. yah.. baiklah kalau begitu, gumawo sudah mengajakku... Kita pergi sekarang arra?"

Senyum Jungkook langsung mengembang karena namja manis ini menerima ajakannya.

 **Author POV**

Namja bernama Seokjin itu tiba di apartementnya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik dilehernya. Sambil menghapus peluh dikening, ia menelepon Kim Namjoon yang bekerja sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan appanya.

"Yeoboseo hyung?" sapa Namjoon diseberang. Tak heran jika namja itu memanggil hyung karena Jin yang notabene menjabat sebagai Kepala Divisi Pemasaran itu terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tolong kau kerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang baru saja kukirim via email ne? Tolong sekali, karena aku dalam mood yang sangat tidak baik. Lalu kau selidiki tentang Sendbill Coorporation, dikota mana saja mereka membuka cabang, sudah berapa lama perusahaan itu berdiri dan apakah mereka pernah.."

"Woo woo, come on hyung, tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya satu persatu, aku tidak bisa mengingat semua yang kau katakan" terdengar suara Namjoon yang mendengus kesal

"Haha.. mianhae Namjoon, intinya cek email dan selidiki perusahaan Sendbill Coorporation"

"Rileks hyung, aku sudah membuka email dan sedang mengerjakannya, sudah separuh jalan. Lalu tentang perusahaan itu aku sudah menyelidiknya sebelum kau suruh hyung"

"Jinja? Apa yang kau temukan?" Jin menegakan tubuhnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya

"Sendbill tercatat sebagai perusahaan grade 5 karena berhasil menjual produk dengan nilai-nilai fantastis dan menjadi role model bagi perusahaan lain. Di tahun 2016 saja perusahaan ini memiliki penjualan mobil tertinggi sewilayah Asia Timur, u know what i mean? Mereka tidak pernah bermasalah dengan kompetitornya sendiri dan tidak ada catatan mereka melakukan kecurangan terhadap perusahaan lain. Kedua ini adalah perusahaan keluarga Lee, yang menikah dengan wanita bermarga Kim dan memiliki satu putera, berumur 24 tahun. Mr. Lee langsung yang memimpin perusahaan itu"

"Wait, Mr. Lee itu yang menandatangani kontrak dengan kita waktu itu?"

"No, that is His son, Kim Taehyung. Hanya dengan perusahaan kita dia mempercayakan anaknya untuk memimpin, tapi dengan perusahaan lain dia langsung yang mengerjakannya. Well, alasan mereka bekerjasama dengan kita adalah karena perusahaan otomotif yang dulunya menjadi partner mereka, kini sudah bangkrut"

"Maksudmu ada pengecualian? Waeyo? Kenapa hanya dengan perusahaan kita dia berani menyuruh Kim Taehyung yang masih sangat muda untuk mengurus semuanya? Wae?"

"I dont know. I'm not sure but sepertinya Mr. Lee terpaksa bekerjasama dengan kita, mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu langsung dengan Direktur Utama, your father"

 **Hoseok** **POV**

Kamar ini sangat lengang, aku masih bisa mendengar suara mobil lalu lalang dari dalam apartemenku. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara Jin hyung diruang tengah yang sedang berbicara entah pada siapa. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang, sungguh aku sedang bosan!

"Yeoboseo?"

"Hei, kau dimana?"

"Ckckck.. sopan sedikitlah hyung, tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan sopan walaupun kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Hahaha.. mianhae.. kau sedang berada dimana dongsaengku sayang?"

"Hm? Aku sedang makan malam" suaranya sedikit berbisik, jangan-jangan dia sedang kencan haha!

"Katakan kau dimana, aku menyusul"

"Heh… tidak usah, aku sebentar lagi akan pulang, kau tunggu saja diapartement!"

"Andwe! Kalo aku bilang aku menyusul ya aku akan menyusul saengi, katakan saja kau dimana!"

"Aiisshh~ hyung.. ck! Aku tunggu kau Hallyu Café sekarang!"

"Arraseo" klik. Haha adikku tidak akan pernah menolak permintaanku.. hei bukankah seharusnya begitu?.. Aku adalah hyung kesayangannya kan? Mereka memang sering mengeluhkan sifatku yang manja, egois dan keras kepala hei.. jangan protes, anggap saja Tuhan adil menciptakan kami bertiga, Jin Hyung dengan wibawa dan pesona cantiknya, Jungkook dengan sikap dewasa dan wajah tampannya, dan aku? Haha walaupun aku urakan dan sering berbuat onar, tapi aku masih bisa disejajarkan dengan kedua saudaraku yang adorable itu. Segera saja aku mengambil kunci mobil dan meluncur ke tempat tujuanku. Menyusul adik tercintaku, Jeon Jungkook.

Sesampainya disini aku mengitari ruangan ini, Hell yah! Where are you Jeon Jungkook? Mataku masih mengitari cafe ini sambil melihat yeoja cantik meja paling ujung, shit! Dia juga menatapku, pesona Jung Hoseok, eoh? Sampai akhirnya mataku terhenti di meja nomor 17, itu.. ya itu.. Adikku bersama.. wait tampak belakang sih namja. Aku baru pertama kali melihat teman lelakinya ini, baru kenal eoh? Setahuku dia hanya sibuk bekerja dan hampir tidak pernah berpikir untuk memulai pertemanan dengan orang asing, ya ya ya.. ini kemajuan.. baiklah.. aku akan menghampirinya.

"Woi Jungkook?"

"Ah, kau hyung.. Cepat sekali kau sampai? Duduklah dan pesan makananmu"

"Nuguya? Teman kencan eoh?" Aku berusaha menggodanya sambil melirik namja manis yang ada diseberang mejanya. Wait! Wait! Wajah ini? I know him, aku pernah melihatnya,, tapi dimana?

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini teman baruku, namanya.."

"Omo! Kau.. kau…" aku membelalakan mataku dan dengan reflex menunjuknya. Ini.. ini adalah namja itu. "KIM TAEHYUNG!"

 **Taehyung** **POV**

Hmmm, musik di cafe ini cukup menenangkan, irama jazz yang lembut sedikit memberi suntikan mood yang baik untuk merenggangkan sel-sel otakku yang lelah. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, not bad, dari sekian banyak cafe di Korea, ini mungkin salah satu yang terbaik, dengan dekorasi dan furniture klasik yang didominan warna keemasan membuat cafe ini terkesan mewah. Kalau makanannya enak aku pasti akan kesini lagi haha.

Dan Jungkook-ssi, kenapa wajahnya tersenyum seperti itu melihatku? Apakah dia seperti ini setiap bertemu dengan teman baru? Huaahh, akupun tak habis pikir kenapa aku mau saja menerima ajakan pria asing ini, tapi apa salahnya, sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat, toh cacing diperutku pun sudah bernyanyi minta makan.

Aku melihatnya mendengus saat menutup telepon, kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Jungkook-ssi? Kau sepertinya terganggu dengan telepon barusan? Nugu?"

"Ah.. bukan siapa-siapa Taehyung-ssi, dia juga sebentar lagi akan menyusul kesini"

"Hehehe.. kalau kau cemberut seperti itu wajahmu tidak tampan lagi" ups.. aku langsung menutup mulutku.. "Mianhae.. aku lancang berkata seperti itu"

"Hahaha.. kau ini formal sekali Taehyung-ssi, justru aku senang kau tidak terlalu canggung denganku, anggap kita sudah lama kenal, arrachi?"

"Nee" sahutku malas

"Nah, makanan kita sudah datang, tapi.. kau yakin bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu?"

Aku memiringkan wajahku, apa ada yang salah dengan makanan yang kupesan? Satu porsi **Kimchi** , ditambah setengah porsi Bulgogi, plus satu porsi Bibimbap, segelas Pat-Bing-Soo dan Strawberry Ice Cream sebagai hidangan penutup, semua adalah menu favoritku. Waeyo?

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah Jungkook-ssi?"

"Ti.. tidak ada yang salah, tapi.. ini terlihat 'agak' banyak untuk ukuran seorang namja kurus sepertimu"

"Ya!.. Kau mengejekku eoh?"

"Bukan begitu Taehyung-ssi, ini hanya terlihat terlalu banyak.. ini.." dia mulai salah tingkah haha

"Omona, baru kenal kau sudah mengejekku.. maksudmu aku rakus?"

"Heeii,, bukan seperti itu.. aiisshh.. jangan salah paham Taehyung-ssi, aku hanya.."

"Hahaha.. kau lucu saat gugup seperti itu Jungkook, wajah polosmu sampai pucat begitu haha.. aku tadi hanya menggodamu, porsi ini memang terlalu banyak, tapi karna perutku sudah sangat lapar, aku yakin aku bisa menghabiskan semua yang ada dimeja ini " seruku girang

"Memang rakus…"

"Aku mendengarnya Jungkook-ssi" desisku

"Hahaha.. kau namja kurus yang banyak makan ne"

"Aish! Lalu kapan kita akan menyantap semua makanan ini Jungkook" seruku tidak sabar.

"Oke.. oke.. selamat makan Tae-ssi, jangan lupa berdoa ne.."

Bluss. Kenapa pipiku terasa hangat saat dia memanggilku 'Tae-ssi' itu kan nama kecilku

"Tae-ssi? Waeyo? Kau sedang berdoa ya?"

"Dasar Pastur cerewet"

"Aku bukan pastur!"

"Ya Jungkook-ssi! Cepat makan, kau membuatku…"

"Woi Jungkook" eh?.. Kalimatku terhenti karna ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ah, hyung.. Cepat sekali kau sampai? Duduklah dan pesan makananmu" hm.. sepertinya orang inilah yang menelpon Jungkook tadi.

"Nuguya? Teman kencan eoh?" aku akhirnya menolehkan pandanganku ke arahnya

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini teman baruku.. namanya.."

"Omo! Kau.. KAU?!" eh.. eh.. apa-apaan dia? Kenapa namja ini menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar,, haahh! Namja gila!

 **Author's POV**

"Hobie Hyung! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit dengan temanku? Turunkan tanganmu itu!" Bentak Jungkook

"Kau?.. Bukankah.. ahhh.. Mi.. mianhae.. aku salah orang" Hoseok berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Taehyung imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah.. Hoseok im..imnida" namja ini berhasil mengontrol rasa terkejutnya sekarang.

"Duduklah hyung… kau mau pesan makanan apa?"

"No, sepertinya… hmm aku pulang saja, aku tidak enak menganggu kalian" tolak Hoseok halus, sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kami juga baru saja kenalan kok,, kalau kau mau bergabung silakan.." Taehyung berkata sambil menatap dengan kedua mata obsidiannya.. semakin membuat namja itu salah tingkah.

"Ah.. kamsahamnida, aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung? Hoseok hyung?" Taehyung tanpa sadar mengeluarkan wajah aegyonya

"I..itu..aisshh~ Hei, sudahlah aku pulang dulu Jungkook dan Taehyung-ssi.. permisi" Hoseok langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Ckckck.. kau tau Tae-ssi, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana menghadapi sikap hyungku yang suka seenaknya itu"

"Oh.. dia? Hyungmu? Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak mirip, wajah dan kepribadian kali sama sekali berbeda" Taehyung terkekeh "Memangnya kalian berapa bersaudara Jungkook-ssi?"

"Tiga. Kami tiga bersaudara, semua namja, hanya kami bertiga dan appa"

"Eomma?"

"Kami tidak memiliki Eomma. Kami dilahirkan dari rahim yang berbeda-beda dan dibesarkan dipanti asuhan yang sama, diasuh oleh Appa yang kami anggap ayah kandung kami sendiri. Jin hyung dan Hobi hyung bekerja diperusahaan Appa, sedangkan aku memilih untuk membangun perusahaan sendiri, walaupun hanya perusahaan kecil-kecilan"

"Hobi hyung? Yang tadi?"

"Ne, dia adalah hyung yang paling dekat denganku. Waktu kecil aku sering dibully karena aku seorang anak yatim piatu, hanya Hobi hyung yang melindungiku. Dia memang brutal, tapi dia memiliki hati yang baik. Oh, mianhae Tae-ssi, aku jadi ngomong panjang lebar seperti ini"

"Nde, tidak apa-apa Jungkook-ssi, aku senang bisa mendengar ceritamu"

"And please, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ssi'"

"So? Kau mau kupanggil apa hm?"

"Cukup panggil aku Kooki"

"Kooki? Itu nama sejenis kue?"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

 **Hoseok** **POV**

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung? Hoseok hyung?" Tsk, ekspresi macam apa itu, aegyo itu. Shit! Aku merutuki keadaanku sekarang, pasti aku sangat bodoh dihadapan namja manis ini

"I..itu.. aku.. aisshh~ sudahlah aku pulang dulu Jungkook dan Taeyung-ssi.. permisi" aku langsung berlari keluar dari café dan berniat untuk kembali pulang kerumah.

Arrrgghhh… kenapa kau harus pulang bodoh?! Kenapa kau tidak bersama mereka saja tadi? Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Taehyung? Putra tunggal dari Tuan Lee yang sudah menghancurkan perusahaan ayahmu?! Hell ya! Aku hanya terkejut. Well ini kebetulan sekali! Adik laki-lakiku bersama dengan namja itu? Bagaimana bisa? Shit! Aku memukul setirku dengan keras. Kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengannya! But its ok.. begitu Jungkook pulang, aku akan meminta nomor ponsel Taehyung. Tapi bagaimana jika Jungkook juga tidak memiliki no handphonenya? Bukannya mereka baru saja kenal? Arrrggghhh.. kau sial sekali Heseok! Tenang.. tenang, mungkin ini cara Tuhan mempertemukan aku dan anak dari keparat Mr. Lee, ini adalah awal dari semua rencana besarku. Lihat saja Mr. Lee, akan kuhancurkan keluargamu!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Author :: Aurelia Christy

Genre :: Romantic and Sad

Warning :: YAOI. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FF dari member BTS, I'm still ELF but gak sengaja ngeliat kedekatan V dan Jhope member BTS, there something special between them, mengingatkan aku dengan kedekatan KyuMin :') more than brothership, not just fanservice, aku gak berani bilang Vhope is real like Kyumin do, but tetap ada yang special antara V dan Jhope. Rasanya ini seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyumin, i love this couple too J. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ok ^^v

Cast : Kim Taehyung as Himself

Jung Hoseok as Himself

Cho Kyuhyun as Himself

Lee Sungmin as Himself

Kim Saeun as Herself

Jeon Jongkook as Himself

And the other's member

Pairing: Vhope

Kyumin

Summary : Please stay at my side, please stay with me, please dont go of me, who is holding your hand. If you go one step further away like this, I can just take one more step and that's enough.

 _Tenang.. tenang_ _, mungkin ini cara Tuhan mempertemukan aku dan anak dari keparat Mr. Lee, ini adalah awal dari semua rencana besarku. Lihat saja Mr. Lee, akan kuhancurkan keluargamu!_

 **Part III**

 **Jungkook POV**

Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Terlalu naif bukan? But, itulah yang kurasakan. Entahlah, aku begitu yakin bahwa pertemuan kami adalah pertanda baik dari Tuhan.

Melihatnya wajah dan senyumnya yang manis membuatku ingin berlama-lama dicafe ini, haha, jangan tanya kenapa aku namja bisa menyukai namja didepanku, bukan aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja, hanya saja kuakui baru kali ini aku menginginkan seorang namja jatuh kepelukanku.

Ditengah kepenatannya menghadapi pekerjaan dan kisah cintaku yang tak pernah berakhir indah, aku akhirnya dipertemukan dengan namja manis dan cute yang kriterianya jauh dari yeoja-yeoja yang selama ini mendekatiku. Kim Taehyung. Nama yang manis untuk seseorang yang manis.

Oh God. Entah bagaimana lelaki semodern aku menjadi sangat yakin bahwa Tuhan tidak menciptakan suatu kebetulan yang sia-sia. Adakah kesempatan aku dan dia bisa bersatu? Apakah dia tertarik dengan namja atau tidak? Well Jungkook-ssi, hwaiting!

 **Kyuhyun POV (backsong Hug Me – V and J-hope BTS)**

Aku masih berdiri disini, menatap jauh ke atap bumi yang membentang luas. Cuaca malam ini sedikit mendung, angin malam yang angkuh berhasil masuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela dan menyentuh kulit tuaku. Kembali mengingat masa itu, 25 tahun yang lalu, membuat kemuraman ini, kesenduan hati ini kembali kepermukaan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan puing-puing ingatan tentangmu, kau yang dulu ada dan hingga kini masih merajai relung hatiku.

Kau milikku, satu-satunya milikku. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu! Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambilmu dariku! Kau duniaku.. Kau permataku!

 _Kyuhyuni?_

 _Hm?_

 _Saranghae?_

 _Hm, nado saranghaeyo_

Siapa sangka hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan menyedihkan seperti ini? Keputusan untuk mencintai seseorang memiliki resiko sebesar ini. Resiko seumur hidup! Kepejamkan mata dan lagi, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

 _Kau sangat tampan Kyuhyunie_

 _Kau juga sangat cantik hyung.._

 _Tapi aku namja, paboya_

 _Ne, aku bersungguh-sungguh, wajah dan hatimu begitu cantik, aku ingin memilikimu selamanya hyung_

 _Hm, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Kyu.._

Rasa ini merajalela.. rasa sedih dan kecewa. Aku mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan air mata. Mencoba tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hati ini begitu sesak. Tapi aku bisa apa? Ck! Air mata bodoh, kenapa kau jatuh disaat seperti ini hah?

 _Kyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang tuamu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita?_

 _Aku tetap akan mempertahankanmu hyung,, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu_

 _Jeongmal?.. Peluk aku Kyuhyunie.._

 _Hm.._

Ah, takdir memang kejam. Apa salahnya dua orang saling mencintai? Cinta adalah cinta. Bagaimana jika cinta hinggap dan bersemayam manis di hati dua orang sesama jenis. Dosakah?

 _Orang tuaku sudah mengetahui hubungan kita_

 _Lalu?.._

 _Berhentilah sampai disini Kyu.._

 _Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa! Mana janjimu untuk tidak meninggalkanku? Mana janjimu mempertahankan hubungan kita?_

 _Tapi ini harus, demi aku, demi kau, demi.._

 _Demi nama baik keluargamu, ya kan hyung? Kau lebih memilih mendengarkan kata mereka daripada kata hatimu sendiri.. Atau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?_

Jika kita sudah tidak saling mencintai, jika cinta itu memang sudah pergi, jika kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku seperti aku melihatmu… Lebih baik kita mencari jalan untuk berpisah…

 _Aku akan pergi…_

 _..._

 _Kyu.._ _Kau tidak mendengarku? Aku_ _harus_ _pergi sekarang_

 _..._

 _Berhenti menatapku seperti itu_ _Kyu_ _._ _Aku masuk sekarang, atau aku akan ketinggalan pesawat_

 _Berapa lama hyung?.._

 _Ne_ _?_

 _Berapa lama kau akan pergi_ _?_

 _Aku tidak tau_ _Kyunnie.. Aku percaya lama-lama kau akan terbiasa tanpaku._ _Jangan menungguku_

 _Tapi hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku membutuhkanmu hyung.._

 _Selamanya kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu Kyuhyun-ssi_

 _Apakah takdir yang menginginkannya hyung? Haruskah kita yang mengalah dengan keadaan ini?_

 _Selamat tinggal Kyuhyunie..._

Aku hidup dari sisa rasa padamu. Ambisiku berporos pada dirimu. Anganku adalah kamu kembali dengan rasa sesal karena telah pergi. Dan jika kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku seperti aku melihatmu, biarkan aku menjadi kenangan termanis dalam hidupmu.

Mungkin aku terlalu egois, tapi ijinkan tetap mencintaimu.. Hyung, jeongmal bogoshipoyo..

 **Author's POV**

Malam sudah larut, Jungkook baru saja tiba di apartement, namun baru beberapa langkah..

"Kooki?.. Kita bicara sebentar"

"Aiisshhh.. bisakah kau tidak mengangetkanku seperti itu hyung, kau mau melihatku jantungan karena kau yang datang tiba-tiba seperti itu hah?!"

"Haha.. Kookie-ah, aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu"

"Besok saja hyung, ini sudah sangat larut"

"Ini penting.. just a minute" Hoseok menatapnya dengan serius

"Ada apa lagi hyung? Tadi kau tiba-tiba menelponku, menyusul ke café lalu kemudian pergi begitu saja, sekarang malah kau sok-sok mau bicara hal yang penting. Kau ini membingungkan!"

"Sudah lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Nya?.. Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Namja itu.. Taehyung"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan tidak suka, kenapa dia menanyakan Taehyung? Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tadi juga pertama kali bertemu namja itu, sikap Hoseok mendadak jadi aneh. Tapi, sejujurnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak suka saat hyungnya bertanya tentang Tae.

"Ada perlu apa hyung menanyakan hal itu?"

"Nothing, just ask you"

"Aku baru saja mengenalnya"

"And then?"

"And what? Kami makan, ngobrol, seperti aku dan teman-temanku yang lain. Waeyo hyung?"

"Hufft, Kookie-ah.. jangan sampai kau menyukainya"

"Hei, maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya kan nae dongsaeng? Sejak kapan kau menyukai namja? Bukankah kau bilang kau 'normal'? Haha, it's funny!"

"Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda hyung!"

"Em, maksudku.. aku.. aku menyukainya Kookie-ah.. dari pertama kali bertemu tadi. U know, mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, jadi jangan sampai kau juga menyukainya hehehe" Hoseok menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau?! Menyukainya?! Hei, kau pasti bercanda! Kau baru mengenalnya kan? Mengobrol juga tidak pernah, dari mana kau bisa suka dengannya?"

"Wooo, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu sih? Apa salah aku ingin jadi kekasihnya, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kekasih?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung hah? Kalian masih pacaran kan?"

"Kami sudah putus!"

"Kau bohong hyung, kemarin aku melihat kalian bercumbu dikamarmu, lalu hari ini kau bilang kalian putus? Itu tidak mungkin!" Jungkook benar-benar tidak suka dengan pernyataan Hoseok, entah…

"Kookie! Sudahlah! Berikan saja nomor hpnya untukku. Kajja"

"Aku tidak punya"

"Kau juga berbohong Kookie-ah, kau menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri karna kau juga menyukainya kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Itu jadi masalah hah?" emosi Jungkook meningkat.

Hoseok bingung, dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati donsaengnya, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak mau gara-gara Jungkook semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya berantakan, _mianhae Kookie-ah_ _, aku memang egois!_

"Kookie, aku tau kau juga menyukainya... Tapi, aku juga suka. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku.. aku berusaha mendekatinya?" Kali ini Hoseok berakting dengan wajah memelas yang shit! Sama sekali tidak pantas! Tapi dia tidak mungkin menceritakan rencana jahatnya pada Jungkook karena dia tau adiknya adalah orang baik yang sangat baik dan tidak mungkin menyetujui rencana gilanya untuk membalas dendam.

"….."

"Kookie-ah? Kau marah pada hyung? Mianhae.. Mungkin aku menyukai orang yang salah, semoga kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya, well aku mengalah"

"Hyung? Kau yakin kau menyukainya?"

"Ne.. aku yakin!"

"Kau harus berjanji membahagiakannya, karna jika tidak kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Good boy. Gumawo Kookie-ah. HAHA!

 **Tehyung** **POV**

 _'Aku tidak ingin kau masuk penjara Appa, aku tau pasti ada kesalahpahaman disini, aku tidak mungkin lalai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sudah Appa berikan. Appa percayakan aku sebagai Wakil Direktur saja aku sudah merasa sangat beruntung, percayalah aku tidak akan pernah menyalahgunkan kepercayaanmu'_

Huuufftt akhirnya selesai juga.. ini waktunya pulang. Mataku mengitari seluruh ruangan kantor, kosong. Ternyata mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian disini. Aku memang ditugaskan untuk memimpin perusahaan Sendbill Corporation, perusahaan yang Appa bangun dari nol, perusahaan profesional yang menjunjung tinggi kejujuran dan kredibiltas. Sementara Appa keluar negeri menyusul Eomma, aku yang memimpin perusahaan ini. Pekerjaan ini memang sangat berat, tapi inilah tanggung jawabku, aku putra tunggal keluarga Lee, walaupun aku masih muda tapi aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa diandalkan. Untuk kerjasama dengan partner lain memang Appa yang langsung turun tangan, tapi khusus dengan perusahaan Cho Corporation, Appa mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Yang masih mengganjal dipikiranku adalah beberapa hari yang lalu perusahaan itu menggugat kami dengan alasan kami melakukan penipuan, dan anehnya Appa seolah tidak peduli dan malah menyusul Eomma ke Jepang. Waeyo Appa?

Drrt Drrtt.. Ponselku bergetar, membuyarkan lamunanku.

 _+825564xxxxxxx_

 _Jimin_

 _Ya Tae_ _, jangan pulang larut malam.. cepatlah beristirahat._

Aku tersenyum tipis, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat yang perhatian seperti dia.

 _Ne.. aku segera pulang,kau dimana sekarang?_

Drrttt drrrtt

 _+825564xxxxxxx_

 _Jimin_

 _Aku sedang bersama Appa dan_ _Eomma_ _,_ _mereka bilang perusahaanmu sedang banyak masalah,_ _kuharap i_ _tu_ _cepat selesai._

Aku melenguh.. itu pasti masalah tuduhan yang ditujukan ke Appa.. ck!

 _Gumawo Jimin-ah_ _. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka. Saranghaeyo._

 _D_ rrrtt Drrrt

 _+825564xxxxxxx_

 _Jimin_

 _Hwaiting!_

Aku bersiap pulang, hari ini mobilku tiba-tiba mogok, jadi aku harus pulang naik taksi, huft, kenapa beberapa hari ini aku merasa sangat sial. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran lagi dari hpku, aiiisshh~ kenapa lagi namja pabo ini?

 _+826555xxxxxxx_

 _Annyong,_ _Taehyung_ _-ssi?_

Eh, nomor siapa ini? Dari mana dia tau namaku? Hmm, well daripada penasaran, aku balas saja.

 _'Mianhae, nuguya_ _?'_

 _'_ _Aku.. yang kemari_ _n'_

 _'_ _Kemarin aku bertemu dengan banyak orang.. kau yang mana?'_ Sebut saja namamu bodoh!

 _'H_ _a_ _llyu Café..'_

 _'Jungkook_ _-sii?.. ini kau? Hai apa kabar? ^^'_

 _'_ _Ani_ _ya_ _,_ _ini Hoseok'_

Aku tercekat. Nugu? Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Ini kan namja yang tiba-tiba pergi kemarin, namja gila yang tiba-tiba menunjuk wajahku tidak jelas.

 _'Hoseok hyung?'_

 _'_ _Tepat!_ _M_ _ianhae mengganggu_ _. A_ _ku ingin mengajakmu makan malam.. boleh?'_

 _'Dalam rangka apa hyung?'_

 _'Tidak dalam rangka apa-apa, aku bosan dan aku ingin mengajakmu'_

 _'_ _Mianhae aku tidak bisa_ _'_

 _'_ _Aku sudah menunggumu diluar'_

Eh?.. menungguku diluar? Aku bergegas ke arah jendela, mataku dengan jelas sebuah mobil Bugatti Hitam keluaran terbaru yang parkir dihalaman kantorku. Aku ragu.. itu dia?.. ah tidak mungkin.

Drrtt drrrttt..

 _+826555xxxxxxx_

 _'_ _Kau melihatku kan?.. Aku tunggu dimobil'_

Mwo?! Benar-benar namja gila! Apa-apaan sih dia, orang yang baru kukenal kemarin, dengan percaya diri langsung menjemput aku pulang kantor. Pasti dia orang jahat. Tapi Jungkook kan friendly, tidak mungkin hyungnya berani kurang ajar kan? Atau aku pulang dengannya saja? Ini sudah sangat malam jadi aku.. arrgghh.. baiklah aku terima tawarannya.

 **Seokjin POV**

Ketika sistem kekebalan hatiku menolak sesuatu yang kuanggap berbahaya namun sebenarnya tidak yaitu, CINTA. Dan ketika cinta berusaha untuk merobohkan dinding kokoh yang sengaja kubangun dihatiku, terutama untuk namja didepanku ini, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Lihat saja sosoknya yang tegap, tampan, senyumnya yang khas, yang walaupun lebih muda 2 tahun dariku tapi memiliki kharisma seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki masa depan gilang gemilang. Haahh, namja.. maksudku yeoja mana yang tidak tertarik pada lelaki ini.

"Hyung? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Eoh?.. Just nothing" shit! Apa dia menyadari bahwa aku tadi sedang memperhatikannya

"Aku baru saja mengirim rencana pendanaan ke untuk penggalangan dana lewat emailmu, ada 3 lampiran ya hyung, kau cek dulu kalau kau sudah acc baru aku luncurkan dananya"

"Okay, thank you Namjoon"

"Lalu ada pemilik saham yang menarik seluruh sahamnya dari perusahaan kita"

"Aku sudah tau itu. Appa juga mengetahuinya kan?"

"Ne, Mr. Cho sudah mengetahuinya dan dia hanya diam"

"Hmmm, wait, perusahaan ini bukan perusahaan yang sedang bermasalah dengan kita kan?"

"Bukan hyung, ini perusahaan milik Mr. Choi, pemilik Big Hit Entertainment, sudah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dia bekerjasama dan menanamkan modal pada kita. Dia selalu mengambil suku cadang dari perusahaan kita untuk memfasilitasi artis-artis dibawah naungan managementnya. Entah kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba saja dia menarik semua sahamnya dan melanggar semua kontrak kerjasama"

"Hell ya! Itu kan melanggar prosedur, kita bisa menuntut mereka Namjoon-ah"

"Aku juga sudah menyarankan hal itu kepada Mr. Cho, tapi beliau hanya diam, aku bisa apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Appa adalah orang yang berintegritas, biasanya Appa orang yang pertama mengusut masalah di perusahaan hingga tuntas, Appa bukan orang yang setengah-setengah! Lalu kenapa hal ini didiamkan saja?!"

"I dont know hyung, aku menyarankan agar hal ini diproses secara hukum karena melanggar kontrak kerja adalah hal yang sangat fatal. Kita pasti mengalami kerugian hyung!"

"Oh Tuhan apalagi ini!" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar "Kira-kira berapa kerugian yang kita alami setelah kejadian ini?"

"Well, walaupun tidak terlalu signifikan tapi cukup terasa hyung, penjualan perbulan diperkirakan menurun hingga 12,7%"

"Itu tidak sedikit Namjoon-ah, penurunan penjualan diatas 10% sudah banyak merugikan perusahaan kita, padahal masalah dengan Sendbill Corporation juga belum selesai"

"Oh iya soal itu, apakah kau tau?"

"Molla, tau masalah apa?"

"Appamu Mr. Cho, Mr. Lee dan Mr. Choi adalah 3 orang yang dulu pernah bersahabat"

What?!

 **Hoseok** **POV**

Aku meliriknya yang sudah duduk manis disebelahku, mengenakan setelan jas abu kecoklatan dia nampak sangat manis.. hahaha.. sepertinya rencanaku akan lancar. Tidak sia-sia aku menyuruh pelayanku untuk membuat mobilnya rusak, lalu aku meminta no hpnya dari Jungkook dan sekarang tadaaaaa, jadilah dia bersamaku dimobil ini. Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan pelan, kami hanya diam.. sesekali aku berusaha tersenyum manis dan bersikap sewajarnya, padahal dalam hati aku sudah ingin membunuh namja ini!

"Kita kemana?"

"Hm?.. Kau mau kuantarkan kemana?"

"Aish! Kau tidak menanyakan alamat rumahku dimana dan kau melewati jalan yang berbeda dari arah rumahku, tentu saja aku bertanya kita akan kemana" dia mulai sewot.

"Hahaha.. oke oke kita makan malam dulu arra?"

"Aniya. Aku lelah!"

"Tapi aku memaksa"

"Ck! Bisakah kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri hyung?"

"aku bilang aku memaksa Taehyung-ssi.. Aku hanya mencari teman untuk kuajak makan malam, jadi kau tidak keberatan menemaniku kan? Taetae?"

"Cih! Taetae? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Haha.. kau ini namja terimut yang pernah kutemui.. jadi mulai sekarang aku panggil kau Taetae"

"Aniya, aku tidak suka nama itu"

"Kau yakin tidak suka jika aku yang memanggilmu begitu? Itu nama yang imut untuk namja seimut kau" aku mengerlingkan mataku. Well, berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Err.. terserah hyung saja lah" dia tertunduk malu sekarang

Aku hanya menyeringai puas… GOT YOU KIM TAEHYUNG!

TO BE CONTINUED

Sumpah, mau nangis waktu nulis tentang KyuMin, kangen banget ama namja berdua itu, haha, pas ngeliat Vhope jiwa pershipperanku muncul lagi dan terciptalah FF ini :p akan beberapa konflik diantara pairing2nya, tunggu chapter berikutnya chinguya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author :: Aurelia Christy

Genre :: Romantic and Sad

Warning :: YAOI. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FF dari member BTS, I'm still ELF but gak sengaja ngeliat kedekatan V dan Jhope member BTS, there something special between them, mengingatkan aku dengan kedekatan KyuMin :') more than brothership, not just fanservice, aku gak berani bilang Vhope is real like Kyumin do, but tetap ada yang special antara V dan Jhope. Rasanya ini seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyumin, i love this couple too ^^. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ok ^^v

Cast : Taehyung as Himself

Hoseok as Himself

Cho Kyuhyun as Himself

Lee Sungmin as Himself

Kim Saeun as Herself

Jeon Jongkook as Himself

And the other's member

Pairing: Vhope

Kyumin

Summary :: The thousand of time in one day, that I repeat and think of your apparance. I remember the unforgiving words that you said to me, that icy gaze and those cold expressions. You were an incredibly pretty person, please dont be like this to me, you know me well.

 _"_ _Kau yakin tidak suka jika aku yang memanggilmu begitu?_ _Itu nama yang imut untuk namja seimut kau, Taetae-ah"_

 **Part IV**

 **Author's POV**

"Hoseok hyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana?..."

"Panggil saja Hobie"

"Tapi…"

"Aku memaksa, panggil aku Hobie, arra?" Hoseok tersenyum lembut yang lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung tertunduk malu. "Kita sudah sampai"

"Dimana ini?" Taehyung mengitari pandangannya kesekeliling, dia tidak mengenal tempat ini

"Selamat datang di apartemenku"

"Mwo?.. A..aku disini saja!" Taehyung mulai gugup, malam-malam bersama namja yang baru dia kenal, mengajaknya ke apartement BERDUA! Itu sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, jika aku berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh, kau bilang saja pada Jeon Jungkook, dia orang pertama yang akan membunuhku. Hm? Kau mau masuk kan?" Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan Taehyung menuruti ajakan Hoseok.

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Dimana Kookie dan keluargamu yang lain?" Taehyung berkeliling mengamati luasnya ruangan yang cukup rapi itu. Ruangannya didominasi warna biru, sofa, gorden, taplak meja dan lainnya, membuat apartement ini terkesan modern.

"Mereka tidak tinggal disini, ini jarang sekali aku tinggali, hanya sesekali jika aku merasa bosan diappartement Appa. Tunggu sebentar aku menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Hoseok bergegas pergi kedapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian.."Ini diaaaa.. Bulgogi special ala chef Hobie. Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Kau yang membuatnya hyung?"

"Ani.. ani.. aku memesannya, jadi tinggal dipanaskan saja hehehe.."

"Gumawo hyung, kau baik sekali"

"Bagaimana? Mashitta?"

"Hmm,, ini adalah salah satu makanan favoritku" Taehyung tersenyum manis dan segera melahap habis bulgogi yang tersaji dihadapannya.

 **Taehyung POV**

Tadinya aku sangat malas meladeni namja yang suka memaksakan kehendak dan egois seperti Hoseok hyung, tapi berhubung aku memerlukan tumpangan untuk pulang dan perutku benar-benar sudah sangat lapar, maka kuturuti saja kemauannya.

"Well hyung, ini sudah sangat larut aku mau pulang, kau mau mengantarkanku kan?"

"Ne.. aku antar kau Taetae-ah, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu"

"Aiishh, aku sudah lelah hyung, jangan menyodorkan aku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak bermutu" aku mendengus kesal

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Wait

Wait! Dia bilang apa? Kekasih? Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

"Taetae-ah? Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

Aku, Taehyung, seorang namja muda Wakil Direktur Sendbill Corporation yang terhormat, tiba-tiba disodori penyataan cinta seorang namja tengil yang baru kukenal. What the?!

"Aku tidak suka bercanda hyung"

"Aku serius! Apakah kau lihat aku sedang bercanda?"

Aku langsung terdiam, "Dengar Hoseok-ssi, kita baru kenal, kau namja, aku namja, kau sehat?"

"Come on Tae-ah, aku tau kau tidak tertarik dengan yeoja, kau kira sebelum aku menyatakan cinta padamu aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu? Kau adalah pewaris tunggal tahta Mr. Lee pemilik Sendbill Corporation, namja yang mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang tuamu, kau menyukai warna merah, kau menyukai semua makanan korea dan kau tidak menyukai yeoja"

Suasana didalam ruangan ini mendadak hening. Peluh terasa menetes dipelipis kiriku. Siapa namja ini? Stalker? Pasti dia orang jahat! Pasti!

"Aku pulang!"

"Hei Taetae-ah tunggu dulu" Dia mencengkram tanganku erat

"Lepaskan Hoseok-ssi, atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Woo..woo.. calm down Taetae, duduklah dulu"

"Andwe! Kau pikir dengan kau mengetahui latar belakangku, mengetahui siapa aku, siapa keluargaku dan lain-lain lalu kau anggap aku bisa menerima begitu saja pernyataan hinamu barusan?" Aku benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Mianhae Tae-ah, mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru, mianhae"

BIG NO Hoseok-ssi!

"Tapi, bukankah kita bisa mencobanya dulu Taetae-ah? Oke, kita baru kenal dan kita belum memahami pribadi kita masing-masing, tapi kita bisa coba menjalaninya dulu kan? Pacaran saja dulu, aku menyukaimu dan aku yakin kau juga akan menyukaiku. Kalau kau menolakku maka maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Kau?! Itu memaksa namanya!"

"Apakah kau tertarik?"

"Aku lebih baik aku pulang sendiri!"

"Kau yakin bisa sampai ditujuan dengan selamat? Kau baru pertama kali kesini kan, dan lagipula aku ragu apakah masih ada taksi yang mau singgah dimalam selarut ini, kalau adapun pasti kau akan diculik dan…"

"Sungguh! Aku menyesal berkenalan denganmu hyung"

"Taetae-ah, kenapa kau sarkastik begitu, aku hanya mencoba mendekatimu, kenapa kau menjadi sangat tersinggung?"

"Karena bagiku cinta itu sakral Hoseok-ssi, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan cinta, harus ada ikatan yang kuat dari kedua belah pihak, bukan pernyataan cinta main-main seperti ini. Aku bukan namja murahan!"

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku sangat lancang dengan ucapanku tadi. Baiklah kita berteman dulu saja, arrachi?"

"Aku sudah tidak berminat denganmu" Entah apa yang membuat aku jengkel dengan namja kurang ajar ini

"Arraseo, kita berteman saja dulu, tapi mulai besok aku yang mengantar dan menjemputmu"

"Andwe!"

"Aku aggap kau setuju, aku antar kau pulang sekarang Taetae-ah"

Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku menjadi sangat sial!

 **Author's POV**

Park Jimin, seorang namja berusia 24 tahun dan berniat mencari pekerjaan setelah dia lulus kuliah. Dengan paras tampan, smile eyesnya dan keramahannya, pasti dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang dia mau. Jimin bukan orang miskin, tapi dia sadar dengan kondisi ayahnya yang adalah seorang pegawai swasta dan ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga, membuatnya harus bekerja untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Mulai hari ini, dari hari Senin sampai dengan Jumat, dia mulai bekerja di sebuah restoran kenamaan di kota Seoul. Tidak susah, bekerja dari jam tujuh pagi hingga sembilan malam, sebagai Waiters, Jimin pasti bisa melakukan semua dengan baik. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Selamat datang Park Jimin, selamat bergabung direstoran kami" Da Eun, wanita dengan postur tubuh tinggi langsing dan anggun menyapanya dengan ramah. "Perkenalkan saya Da Eun, Manager Operasional di restoran ini."

"Anneyong Da Eun-ssi,mohon bantuannya untuk membimbing saya" Jimin membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Baiklah Jimin-ah, list pekerjaanmu sudah ada dibelakang, hari ini kau mulailah bekerja dengan membersihkan meja –meja yang ada didepan, arrachi? Oh ya, seragammu ada dibelakang"

"Ne Da Eun-ssi, terima kasih arahannya" Jimin langsung bergegas menggunakan seragam yang sudah disediakan dan mulai bekerja.

"Hai, karyawan baru?"

"Ah, ne Park Jimin imnida" seru Jimin saat menyadari ada lelaki bertumbuh gempal menghampirinya

"Shindong imnida. Kau sepertinya masih sangat muda, berapa umurmu?

"24 tahun, jadi aku memanggilmu hyung?"

"Haha, ne Jimin-ah, waiters di restoran ini ada 4 tapi masih sering kewalahan karena makin banyak pengunjung yang datang"

"Kau sudah lama bekerja disini hyung?"

"Ne, sejak restoran ini berdiri, 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau mengenal pemiliknya? Namja muda, tampan, lahir dari keluarga terpandang tapi mandiri dan mampu mendirikan restoran hingga sebesar ini. Haahh, kenapa diumurku sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mendirikan satu perusahaanpun" keluh Shindong

"Haha, syukuri saja pekerjaan ini hyung, toh kita masih memiliki pekerjaan ya kan"

"Ne.. ne.. Sana, aku bersihkan meja-meja ini dan kau bersihkan cooler box saja, arra?"

"Baiklah hyung" Berjalan seolah dirinya ingin cepat dan sampai, Jimin tiba dapur dan mulai membersihkan cooler box, tapi kran air tiba-tiba bocor dan membuat baju seragamnya terkena cipratan air. Shit! Jimin menyumpah dalam hati. "Menyebalkan! Kenapa jadi bocor sih?!" Jimin mulai menggerutu karena airnya bertambah banyak dan mulai bercipratan kemana-mana. Jimin mulai kesal pada seonggok kran yang menempel pada westafel.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara mengangetkannya, membuat Jimin hampir meloncat kaget, karena pundaknya disentuh oleh namja bersetelan serba hitam dan dasi merah yang terikat dikerah namja itu. Dandanannya yang rapi membuat Jimin bertanya, siapa lelaki ini?

"Aniyo, tidak usah tuan, saya hanya ingin mencuci cooler box saja" Jimin menundukan kepalanya ingin memberi hormat, siapa namja ini, Jimin pun belum kenal, yang pasti dia memiliki kedudukan yang penting di restoran ini.

Seorang petugas cleaning service kebetulan saja masuk kedalam toilet untuk mengepel lantai, "Maaf, bisa kau ganti kran ini dengan yang baru?"

"Baik Mr. Jeon" petugas cleaning itupun segera mengiyakan dan pria berjas hitam itu segera kembali kedepan setelah mencuci tangannya diwestafel sebelah.

Jimin masih diam seolah dirinya masih bertanya, siapa namja itu? Jimin bergegas menghampiri Shindong. "Mianhae hyung, kau mengenal namja berjas hitam tadi?"

"Oh, kau belum kenal ya? Itu adalah pemilik restoran ini, yang aku ceritakan tadi"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Mr. Jeon ne?"

"Ne, Mr. Jeon Jungkook"

 **Taehyung** **POV**

Cuaca hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat, sudah memasuki bulan keketujuh di tahun ini, memasuki musim gugur, membuatku sering menggunakan mantel tebal. Hari sudah sore dan rintik hujan masih setia menemani sore hariku. Sambil menyerumput kopi panas aku memandang keluar jendela, terlihat orang berjalan kaki lalu lalang, sebagian memakai jas hujan, sebagian membawa payung, pemandangan yang menyenangkan disore ini.

Baiklah, hidupku baik-baik saja sebelum aku mengenal namja gila, keras kepala, egois dan haahh, apakah Tuhan sangat yakin menciptakan namja dengan segudang sifat buruk seperti dia? Tapi, itulah awal perkenalan sekaligus awal bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya.

Jung Hoseok. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat aku panas dingin apalagi jika aku bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku bukannya tidak percaya dengan yang namanya CINTA. Tapi dengan orientasi seksualku yang berbeda dari yang lain, membuat aku tidak percaya diri dengan kata-kata cinta.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan namja *gila* yang belakangan selalu berseliweran dikepalaku. Namja yang tampan, tinggi, putih, dengan hidung sempurna, mata tajam dan senyuman mematikan.. Ssstt! Aku tidak berlebihan, karena itulah yang aku rasa, tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kata Jimin cinta yang bahagia itu seperti kisah Cinderella, seorang upik abu yang miskin tapi cantik jelita, yang menikah dengan pangeran dari keluarga kaya raya dan akhirnya mereka berbahagia selamanya. Haha, haruskan aku terbahak-bahak sekarang? Cinderella macam apa yang bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada namja tengil dengan segudang sifat buruk yang sudah kubeberkan diatas. Kadang aku sering mengingat-ingat apa dosaku dimasa lalu sehingga aku harus meladeni dengan senang hati semua perlakuannya yang manis dihadapanku. Stupid Taehyung!

Bolehkah aku menceritakannya sekali lagi pada kalian? Dibalik sederet keburukan, dia memiliki banyak kelebihan. Ini membuktikan bahwa Tuhan itu memang adil.

Buatku dia adalah orang yang penuh dengan semangat dan penuh dengan kejutan. Seperti minggu kemarin, saat seharian dia tidak bisa kuhubungi, tiba-tiba saja dia datang didepan pintu ruangan kantorku dengan sebanquet bunga mawar, aku namja bukan yeoja paboya! Tapi jujur aku senang dengan perlakuan-perlakuan manisnya. Tapi selain itu dia juga penuh misteri, aku merasa banyak hal yang masih dia sembunyikan dariku. Sorot matanya yang tajam kadang membuatku teduh dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Selain Jeon Jungkook, aku tidak mengenal keluarganya yang lain, karena dia juga tidak pernah menceritakan siapa keluarganya, dimana mereka tinggal, dan lain-lain. Dia hanya bercerita bahwa dia anak pengusaha, memiliki 2 saudara dan hmm.. just it, aku juga tidak ingin bertanya lebih, aku tidak ingin menyinggungnya, aku mencintainya dan aku percaya suatu saat dia akan memperkenalkanku pada keluarganya.

Aku melirik arlojiku. Ah, sudah jam 6 sore, aku melangkah dengan tergesa.. sebentar lagi Hobi hyung akan menjemputku, seingatku bahan makanan diappartementnya sudah habis, aku menyempatkan diri ke supermarket diseberang kantorku. Aku mengingat-ingat apa-apa saja yang harus kubeli..

"Tae-ah" aku menoleh hei..

"Jungkook-ssi? Omona! Apa kabar?.. Kau mau belanja juga?"

"Ne, aku tadi dari lantai atas, kau?.. Wah, banyak juga yang kau beli"

"Hehe.. ini untuk persediaan makanan di appartement Hobi hyung.. jadi.." aku terdiam, sorot matanya tiba-tiba berubah. Apa aku salah bicara?.. "Kookie-ah? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah.. itu untuk Hobi hyung ne? Oh, arrachi. Tae-ah, apakah kau dan dia, sudah jadian?"

Aku menggaruk tekukku yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana menceritakannya ya, sejak kau mengenalkannya padaku tempo hari, dia mulai mendekatiku, menyatakan cinta, kau tau, hyungmu itu memang gila! Tapi kegilaannya yang membuat aku jatuh cinta.." Astaga, kenapa pipiku terasa panas saat menceritakan Hobi hyung.

"Kalian sudah tinggal bersama?"

"Eh? Tinggal bersama? Haha, apa-apaan kau Kookie, hubungan kami tidak sejauh itu, dia hanya mengantar dan menjemput aku, makan siang bersama, sometimes dinner, jalan-jalan diakhir pekan, hanya itu. Waeyo?"

"Ah, mianhae, hanya saja Hobie hyung akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang ke apartement kami, jadi aku hanya mengira-ngira kalian sudah tinggal bersama diapartement pribadinya."

Tunggu sebentar, bukankah Hobie hyung bilang dia selalu pulang ke appartement mereka, dia selalu membiarkan appartement pribadinya kosong, jadi?

"Ah, arraseo, aku pergi dulu, baik-baiklah dengan Hobi hyung ne?"

"Eh Kookie-ah?..." Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku saat dia sudah berlalu. Otakku mulai berpikir, apa Hobie hyung berbohong? Memang masih belum mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi aku percaya dia mencintaiku, hanya saja, kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Apa ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku?

 **Hoseok** **POV**

"Enngg.. ahhh.. iiisshh… fas.. ter.. aarrggghhhhhhh.." dia merintih saat aku menghentak-hentakan tubuhku, sesuatu keluar.. aahh.. ini sangat nikmat..

"Ennggghhh.. kau sangat hebat chagi-ah" aku mengecup bibirnya

"Kau yang hebat oppa.. aku sangat puas" bisiknya dengan seduktif

"Hmm.. you are the best"

"The best hm? Berarti kau pernah mencobanya dengan yeoja lain?"

"Well, kadang-kadang kalau aku mau" seruku cepat, aku harus segera menjemput Taehyung. "Palliwa, cepat pasang bajumu!"

"Ck! Tergesa-gesa sekali, janji menjemput yeojachingumu ne?"

"Namjachingu tepatnya"

"Woooo,, aku terkejut mendengarnya Mr. Jung Hoseok"

"Berhenti mengejekku dan cepat keluar dari sini. Jangan lupa bersihkan semua 'sisa-sisa'mu dari kamar ini. Oh ya, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat namaku, baka! Mana bayaranku?"

"Ini, gumawo, aku puas hari ini" Drrrt.. drrrttt.. aku melirik handphoneku di atas meja,, itu pasti pesan dari Taehyung.

"Aku hubungi kalau aku ingin 'memakai'mu" CHU~ aku melumat bibirnya sebelum dia pergi.

Aku bergegas memasang bajuku yang tadi sudah berserakan dilantai , membersihkan bed yang kacau karena 'kegiatan' ku, agar Taehyung tidak curiga. Aku memang hebat, Taehyung yang notabenenya tidak mudah jatuh cinta pada namja atau yeoja manapun, dengan mudah masih tipu dayaku. Mulutnya tidak cerewet menanyakan siapa aku sebenarnya, yang dia tau adalah, aku mencintainya haha. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangkal bahwa aku mulai benar-benar tertarik dengan Taehyung, awalnya hanya ingin balas dendam, namun makin lama aku mulai sangat bergantung padanya. Dia sangat memperhatikanku, menyiapkan sarapan, mengingatkan makan siang, menyiapkan makan malam, mencuci baju, membersihkan appartement, sudah seperti pembantu saja hahaha.. hmm aku tau dia sangat mencintaiku.. aku memang hebat!

 **Taehyung** **POV**

"Hobie hyung, kau lama sekali sih?" aku pura-pura cemberut

"Mianhae Taetae-ah, tadi aku macet dijalan, jangan marah arra?.." dia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Hmm.. arraseo.. mana mungkin aku marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele hehe… Ini aku belikan bahan makanan untuk persediaanmu, kau harus berterimakasih padaku.." CHU~ "Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" selalu seperti ini. Gerakannya yang spontan bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung, pipiku memanas menahan malu.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke appartementku saja, kau harus membuatkan makan malam special untukku"

"Andwe! Aku belum mandi hyung.. aku.."

"Hei, diappartementku banyak baju, kau boleh memakai baju manapun yang kau suka.. pokoknya kau tidak boleh menolak karena aku memaksa!"

"Dasar namja egois" seruku. Tunggu dulu, aku melirik kemejanya yang tidak terpasang dengan baik, aku menyipitkan mataku

"Hyung?.. itu.. kenapa lehermu penuh dengan tanda merah?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Maaf, ada beberapa adegan yang 'merusak' otak polos chinguya haha *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Author :: Aurelia Christy

Genre :: Romantic and Sad

WARNING 21+ YAOI. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FF dari member BTS, I'm still ELF but gak sengaja ngeliat kedekatan V dan Jhope member BTS, there something special between them, mengingatkan aku dengan kedekatan KyuMin :') more than brothership, not just fanservice, aku gak berani bilang Vhope is real like Kyumin do, but tetap ada yang special antara V dan Jhope. Rasanya ini seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyumin, i love this couple too J. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ok ^^v

Cast : Taehyung as Himself

Hoseok as Himself

Cho Kyuhyun as Himself

Lee Sungmin as Himself

Kim Saeun as Herself

Jeon Jongkook as Himself

And the other's member

Pairing: Vhope

Kyumin

 _"Hyung_ _?.. itu.._ _kenapa_ _lehermu penuh dengan tanda merah?"_

 **Part V**

 **Author's POV**

"Hyung?.. itu.. kenapa lehermu penuh dengan tanda merah?" Taehyung mencoba menyentuh leher Hoseok untuk memastikan pengelihatannya.

"Ini?.. Eh. Ini.. tadi entah tiba-tiba terasa gatal.. mungkin aku alergi makanan" Hoseok menjawab dengan gagap sambil memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang belum terpasang dengan rapi "Palliwa, pasang sabuk pengamanmu Tae-ah"

Taheyung hanya diam, namun sejujurnya dia sudah mulai curiga, terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan kekasihnya, tapi apa? Cepat-cepat ditepisnya prasangka buruk itu, karena ia percaya Hoseok tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dibelakangnya.

Hoseok memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang membersihkan meja makan sambil lalu lalang ke dapur. Dia meneguk salivanya yang mengental, namja mana yang tidak akan tertarik dengan keimutan Taehyungnya, dengan kemeja biru yang agak kedodoran kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat seksi, pahanya yang putih mulus, tubuhnya yang ramping, leher yang jenjang, bibir yang ranum. Tatapan Hoseok seperti seorang serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Nah,, sudah selesai.. Hyung, Hei! Kenapa kau mentapaku seperti itu?"

"U know Tae-ah, kau sangat cantik"

"Please hyung, aku namja, tidak ada namja yang cantik didunia ini"

"Tetap saja kau cantik dimataku"

"Kau mulai menggodaku eoh? Itu tidak akan mempan hyuunngg" Taehyung terkekeh, tapi dia mulai berontak saat Hoseok menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat "Hy..hyung.. lepaskan aku.."

"Sssttttt.. gumawo Tae-ah, makan malamnya sangat enak" bisik Hoseok seduktif "Tapi aku masih lapar.."

"Hm?.. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak makanan lain untukmu hyung.. tunggu disini" sahut Taehyung dengan polos

"No..no. Aku bukan lapar itu, tapi.." Huph! Hoseok menggendong tubuh Taehyung ala bridal

"Hyung, apa-apaan kau.. turunkan aku.. palli!" Taehyung berontak tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari Hoseok

"Kau tau kan Taetae, aku suka memaksa, hm?" Hoseok lalu merebahkan dirinya dan Taehyung di atas bed kamarnya.

"Hyung? Hmmpphhh.." Mata Taehyung terbelalak karena secara tiba-tiba bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Hoseok. Ini terlalu mendadak.

"SaranghaeyoTae-ah"

"Saranghayo hyung, hhh~" namja mungil itu mendesah ketika bibir namja berambut kecoklatan itu mengunci bibirnya. Desahan itu semakin terdengar keras ketika telapak tangan Hoseok mulai menggerayangi paha mulusnya, semakin ke atas… semakin mendekati daerah sensitivenya. "Hyuunngg,, jangan, ini…hhh~"

"Kau begitu menggoda Tae"

"Hyung~" Tae kembali menggeliat ketika Hoseok mengigit lehernya yang jenjang lalu kemudian melumat bibirnya lagi. Hoseok tidak peduli bahwa kini Taehyung hampir saja kehabisan nafas akibat lumatan ganasnya.

"Eeeng.. hentikan Hyung!" Taehyung menarik bibirnya, matanya menatap mata foxy milik Hoseok.

"Aku ingin dirimu Tae-ah, aku ingin kau menghadiahkan makan malam yang ternikmat yang pernah kurasakan, kau mau kan?" tangan Hoseok membelai rambut namja itu.

"Makan malam?.." Taehyung masih berusaha mencerna kalimat seduktif Hoseok

"Aku ingin menyatu dengan dirimu Taetae-ah"

"Ja.. jangan sekarang hyung.. aku belum siap…" rintih Taehyung setelah sadar bahaya apa yang sedang dia hadapi

"Apakah kau mencintaiku Taetae-ah?"

"Ne.. aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu buktikan malam ini" serang Hoseok

"Tunggu dulu! Aku.. aku takut.. itu sakit hyung"

"Aku akan bermain pelan Tae-ah, awalnya memang sakit, tapi lama-lama pasti kau juga menikmatinya.. aku tak tahan" desah Hoseok ditelinga Taehyung. Dan pertahanan Tae pun akhirnya tumbang, dia memasrahkan tubuhnya digerayangi dan dilumat oleh bibir Hosok, semakin membuat namja itu menggila dengan aksinya

"Pelan-pelan hyung…"

"As your wish Tae-ah" Hoseok mencium lekukan leher Taehyung, membuat desahan sexy miliknya terdengar lagi.

"Hyunngg… ini sangat enggghh"

"Kau gugup hm? Rileks Tae, itu akan terasa nikmat" Hoseok merengkuh tubuh Taehyung dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah hyung, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" lirih Taehyung. Walau bagaimanapun juga ini adalah yang pertama kali dia lakukan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya

"Aku berjanji." Bibir Hoseok kembali membungkam bibir merah miliknya, Hoseok benar benar tak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk menggerayangi tubuh ramping milik Taehyung.

"Eunghhhh.." Tae memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Hoseok melumat dan mengulum nipplenya sementara tangan namja itu dengan leluasa meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Akh..hyungg.. enngggg" desah Taehyung nikmat.

Sebentar kemudian Hoseok merasakan benda miliknya mengeras. Dengan cepat dia melepas semua pakaiannya dan melemparnya disembarang tempat. Membuka kemeja yang bertengger ditubuh Taehyung dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar seperti serigala yang ingin memakan mangsanya.

"Hyu..hyung!" kalimat Tehyung terputus ketika bibir Hoseok kembali melumat bibirnya apalagi saat benda keras milik Kyuhyun bergesekan-gesekan dengan miliknya, membuat kadar kenikmatan yang ia rasakan berlipat ganda.

Hoseok mengangkat dagunya, ditatapnya sepasang mata obsidian itu "Aku lakukan sekarang Tae" dia berkata sambil melebarkan kaki Taehyung.

"Hyung, kumohon.. pelan pelan.. ini pasti sakit"

"Ini sakit dan nikmat Tae-ah" Hoseok mulai memainkan kepala juniornya di lubang milik Taehyung, membuat namja itu mendesah-desah menahan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Eghhh" Taehyung mendesis pelan saat sedikit demi sedikit kepala junior Hoseok mejelejahi lubangnya, hingga sesaat kemudian "Aaarrrgggg Hyung!" tubuhnya melengkung saat Hoseok menekan juniornya lebih dalam, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan dengan satu kali hentakan, junior kekasihnya sudah masuk dengan sempurna menciptakan sensiasi yang dahsyat bagi namja polos itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung lakukan, berbeda dengan Hoseok yang sudah beberapa kali melakukannya dengan yeoja dan namja lain.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok menarik juniornya, kemudian mendorongnya lagi dengan tempo lambat semakin lama tempo itu semakin cepat. Ada gesekan yang terjadi antara junior Hoseok dan dinding lubang milik Taehyung, itu benar benar terasa nikmat. Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah sambil mencengkram helaian rambut Heseok, menahan sensasi perih dan nikmat yang ia rasakan sekarang. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya, mereka sangat menikmati permainan ini. Hoseok merasa ada yang berbeda, jauh berbeda daripada saat dia melakukannya dengan yeoja atau namja lain, bukan hanya nafsu yang dirasakannya sekarang, dia bermain dengan lembut berusaha tidak menyakiti namja yang berada dibawahnya. Peluh yang menetes diseluruh tubuhnya semakin membuat namja itu terlihat seksi.

Hoseok terus mengocok juniornya, beriringan dengan erangan dan desahan keduanya, menyalurkan nafsu melalui tubuh yang menyatu dengan sempurna.. dan beberapa menit kemudian "Hyung!" "Akkhhh!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan seiring dengan orgasme yang mereka capai bersama, Hoseok membiarkan juniornya memuntahkan sperma didalam lubang milik Taehyung, membuat namja imut itu mengerang-erang menahan kenikmatan. Hoseok mencabut juniornya dengan pelan "Ennnggghhhh" Taehyung mendesah pelan.

Hoseok merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung yang masih polos tanpa mengenakan apapun, mereka masih terengah-engah.

"Gumawo Tae-ah, kini kau milikmu seutuhnya…" bisik Hoseok seraya memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku hyung"

"Ne Taetae-ah, selamanya aku menjadi milikmu"

"Hug me hyung.."

"Hm?... Ne, sekarang kau tidurlah.. Good night Tae-ah" Hoseok mengecup kening Taehyung dengan lembut.

 **Hoseok** **POV**

Itu tadi sangat nikmat! Aku tidak menyangka tubuh kurus ini bisa membuatku sepuas ini. Dia sudah tertidur sekarang, nafasnya tidak lagi terengah-engah. Aku menatapnya lama sambil mengusap lembut dahinya. Bohong jika aku tidak menyukainya. Bohong jika aku tadi melakukannya hanya didasarkan oleh nafsu, bohong jika aku benar-benar membencinya.. Aku berbohong jika aku.. aku tidak mencintainya.. Entah sejak kapan hatiku mulai menyayangi namja ini, walaupun aku tau dia anak dari pimpinan yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Appa, tapi aku akui aku membutuhkannya, paling tidak sampai semua rencanaku tuntas. Ah, Tae-ah.. kau sangat manis.

Drrrttt.. drrrttt.. aiisshhh~ siapa lagi yang menggangguku malam-malam begini.. Aku beranjak perlahan dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil handphone yang ada diatas meja. Tapi aku membelalakan mataku saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp, perlahan aku keluar kamar.

"Yeoboseo hyung?"

 _"_ _Hei Hosiki,_ _aku tiba-tiba merindukanmu.. jemputlah aku sekarang!"_

"Mwo?.. Aku tidak bisa sekarang Yoongi hyung.. aku.. aku kelelahan"

 _"_ _Hei, kenapa kau berbisik seperti ini?.. jangan katakan_ _kau sedang bersama namja itu eoh?_ _"_

"Aku sendirian.. tidak ada siapa-siapa disini"

 _"_ _Aku tidak percaya! Aku kesana sekarang!"_

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada siapa-siapa disini dan jangan sampai kau kemari, kau dengar hyung?!"

 _"Ooohh_ _. Kau_ _berani_ _berteriak padaku_ _sekarang hah_ _?"_

"Aiiissshhh~ maafkan aku changiya.. aku hanya lelah dan kau tiba-tiba menelpon untuk mencecarku dengan banyak pertanyaan, mianhae.."

" _Jangan katakan kau mulai mencintainya_ _Hosiki-ah_ _.. jangan sampai kau mengkhianatiku_ _, arrachi?"_

"Dengarkan aku hyung.. aku tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah mencintai anak dari orang yang telah merugikan perusahaan ayahku sendiri! Berapa kali kukatakan hyung, dia itu adalah anak Mr. LEE! Aku mendekatinya karena aku ingin membalas dendamku pada ayahnya, orang yang hampir menghancurkan Cho, perusahaan Appa, semua semata-mata karena aku ingin membalas semua perbuatan mereka! Setelah semua rencanaku berhasil, aku akan mencampakannya! Kau dengar hyung? Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dia arra?!"

 _"Arra, arra,_ _jangan emosi, aku hanya mengingatkanmu,_ _aku menyanyangimu dan aku tidak mau berlama-lama berbagi namja dengan dia, arrachi_ _? Aku percaya padam_ _u._ _Sudahlah, segera tidur, karena akupun mulai mengantuk.. saranghaeyo_ _Hosiki-ah"_

"Nado saranghaeyo hyung" Klik! Aku memutuskan telepon dengan pelan. Maaf hyung, mungkin ini hanya balas dendam, tapi aku menikmati permainanku ini, aku tidak tau kapan aku mengakhiri permainan ini. Aku berbalik tapi seketika itu juga leherku seperti tercekik,, "OMO! Ta..Tae-ah.. se.. sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?!"

 **Taehyung** **POV**

Aku melakukannya! Akhirnya aku melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali.. pembuktian cinta? Kata-kata yang sangat klise tapi ya itu benar, untuk pembuktian cintaku pada Hobie hyung. Walaupun masih ada rasa ragu akan cintanya, aku berusaha untuk percaya. Aku tau dia juga mencintaiku dan aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

Aku lelah, aku mulai memejamkan mataku.. tapi aku terjaga saat aku merasa Hobie hyung beranjak dari tempat tidur, sepertinya dia menerima telepon, tapi dari siapa? Begitu pentingkah sampai dia mengendap-endap keluar kamar? Aku berusaha menutup mataku lagi tapi rasa penasaran menjalar dengan kuat dihatiku, aku bukan tidak percaya, oke aku hanya memastikan! Aku diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang, beruntungnya dia tidak menutup pintu kamar ini, jadi suaranya masih bisa kutangkap dengan baik. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

 _"_ _Yeoboseo_ _, hyung?_ _"_ Apakah itu telepon dari hyungnya yang paling tua?

 _"_ _Mwo?.. Aku tidak bisa sekarang_ _Yoongi hyung_ _.. aku.. ak_ _u kelelahan_ _"_ Yoongi hyung? Nugu?

 _"_ _Aku sendirian.. tidak ada siapa-siapa disini"_ Dia berbohong.. jantung berdetak cepat, dia berbohong! Aku ada disini bersamanya,, tapi kenapa dia berbohong?!

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang tidak ada siapa-siapa disini dan jangan sampai kau kemari, kau dengar_ _hyung_ _?!"_ Dia marah? Apakah orang yang dipanggilnya Yoongi hyung ingin menyusul kemari? Nuguya? Kenapa Hobie hyung berbohong dengan mengatakan dia sendiri disini?

 _"_ _Aiiissshhh~ maafkan aku_ _changiya.._ _aku hanya lelah dan kau tiba-tiba menelpon untuk mencecarku_ _dengan banyak pertanyaan,_ _mianhae.."_ DEG! Cha..changia?.. i.. itu kekasihnya yang lainkah? Mataku memanas.. jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan.. tidak mungkin, Hobie hyung mencintaiku, hanya aku satu-satunya kekasihnya. Aku masih berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

 _"_ _Dengarkan aku_ _hyung_ _.. aku tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah mencintai anak dari orang yang telah merugikan perusahaan ayahku sendiri! Berapa kali kukatakan_ _hyung_ _, dia itu adalah anak_ _Mr._ _LEE! Aku mendekatinya karena aku ingin membalas dendamku pada ayahnya, orang yang hampir menghancurkan_ _perusahaan Cho,_ _perusahaan Appa,_ _semua semata-mata karena aku ingin membalas semua perbuatan mereka_ _! Setelah_ _semua rencanaku berhasil_ _, aku akan mencampakannya! Kau dengar_ _hyung_ _? Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dia arra?!"_ Blaassshhh! Kakiku seperti tidak menginjak lantai, dadaku sesak, ulu hatiku seperti tertusuk benda tajam.. jadi itu.. itu.. aku terhuyung.. Aku melangkah, tanpa sadar aku keluar dari persembunyianku.. aku berdiri tepat dibelakangnya! Aku harus memastikan semuanya! Aku harus meminta penjelasan pada namja brengsek yang membelakangiku ini!

 _"_ _Nado saranghae_ _hyung"_ Dia memutar tubuhnya "OMO! Ta..Tae-ah.. se.. sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?!" aku melihatnya pucat pasi. Dia pasti tidak menyangka aku mendengar semua pembicaraannya. Aku ingin teriak! Aku ingin melayangkan pukulanku tepat diwajahnya yang tampan! Aku ingin menghunuskan pedang yang paling tajam didadanya yang bidang!

Tapi aku hanya diam. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kenapa aku membeku seperti ini?

"Tae-ah kau baik-baik saja?" dia meraba wajahku, tapi dengan cepat kutepis.. aku tidak sudi tangan najisnya menyentuh tubuhku!

"Tae-ah.." aku berpikir sejenak, jangan sampai dia menyadari bahwa aku sudah tau kebusukannya.. Mari bersandiwara brengsek!

"Aku tiba-tiba haus.. aku ingin mengambil minuman dibelakang"

"Kau tidurlah, biar aku yang ambilkan.. arra?.."

"Tidak usah biar aku saja"

"Taetae-ah biar ak.."

"Aku bilang tidak usah! Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" aku berlalu.. aku tidak tahan melihat wajah dan senyumnya yang munafik.. dia IBLIS!

Aku melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, mataku tidak bisa lagi menampung air mata yang hampir tumpah.. kau jahat Jung Hoseok dan aku adalah orang bodoh yang percaya begitu saja dengan mulutmu yang busuk! Tanganku mengambil gelas dan menggenggamnya hingga bergetar, aku sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, aku harus bersikap seolah-olah aku.. aku masih bisa dibodohi.. hiks.. aku tidak kuat lagi.. Tungkai kakiku semakin lemah untuk menopang jiwaku yang hancur. Aku merosot kebawah.. ini terasa sakit.. sakitttt! Bodohnya aku menyerahkan tubuhku, hatiku dan hidupku buat orang yang latar belakangnya saja aku tidak tau. Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku hyung? Aku tulus mencintaimu tapi ini balasan yang aku dapat. Apa salahku?

Tunggu dulu.. aku berusaha memutar otakku dan mengingat kata-katanya tadi ' _dia itu adalah anak_ _Mr._ _LEE! Aku mendekatinya karena aku ingin membalas dendamku pada ayahnya, orang yang hampir menghancurkan_ _perusahaan Cho,_ _perusahaan Appa,_ _semua semata-mata karena aku ingin membalas semua perbuatan mereka_ _! Setelah_ _semua rencanaku berhasil_ _, aku akan mencampakannya!_ _'_

Apa salah Appa padanya.. siapa Jung Hoseok sebenarnya? Perusahaan Cho.. Cho.. OMONA! Aku baru ingat.. Jung Hoseok pasti ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan Cho Coorporation!

TO BE CONTINUED

Maafkan chapter ini merusak otak dan mata kalian yang polos chinguya wkwk. Khusus dichapter ini hanya ada V and Hope. Di chapter berikutnya konflik-konflik lainnya akan bermunculan, gumawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author :: Aurelia Christy

Genre :: Romantic and Sad

Warning :: YAOI. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat FF dari member BTS, I'm still ELF but gak sengaja ngeliat kedekatan V dan Jhope member BTS, there something special between them, mengingatkan aku dengan kedekatan KyuMin :') more than brothership, not just fanservice, aku gak berani bilang Vhope is real like Kyumin do, but tetap ada yang special antara V dan Jhope. Rasanya ini seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyumin, i love this couple too J. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ok ^^v

Cast : Taehyung as Himself

Hoseok as Himself

Cho Kyuhyun as Himself

Lee Sungmin as Himself

Kim Saeun as Herself

Jeon Jongkook as Himself

And the other's member

Pairing: Vhope

Kyumin

 _Apa salah_ _Appa_ _padanya.. siapa_ _Jung Hoseok_ _sebenarnya_ _? Perusahaan Cho_ _.. Cho.. OMONA! Aku baru ingat.._ _Jung Hoseok pasti ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan Cho Coorporation!_

 **Part VI**

 **Author's POV**

"Jimin-ah, apakah kau sudah membersihkan meja 24? Ada pelanggan yang baru datang" namja bertubuh gempal setengah berteriak pada lelaki yang sedang sibuk menata piring di atas meja.

"Ah, ne Shindong hyung, aku akan segera membersihkannya" Dengan cekatan namja yang memiliki smile eyes ini membersihkan meja dan melayani tamunya dengan sopan.

"Park Jimin?" dia setengah terkejut dengan suara wanita yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya "Kau dipanggil keruangan Mr. Jeon"

"Ne Da Eun-ssi, saya segera kesana" Gugup. Jantung Jimin seketika berdegup dua kali, ah tidak, tiga kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ada apa pemilik restoran ini memanggilnya? Apakah dia berbuat kesalahan? Dengan perlahan dia mengetuk dan membuka pintu ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Permisi sangjanim, apakah anda memanggil saya?"

Mata mereka bertemu sesaat setelah namja yang dipanggilnya sangjanim itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Park Jimin?"

"Ne Sangjanim. Park Jimin imnida, saya Waiters baru di restoran ini, mianhae saya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri pada anda" Jimin membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Jangan memanggil aku dengan sebutan 'sangjanim' aku merasa sangat tua"

"Ah, mianhae Mr. Jeon, saya tidak tau harus memanggil anda dengan apa, maaf untuk kelancangan saya" Tangan Jimin mulai berkeringan dingin, pasti setelah ini dia akan dihukum karena kekurangajarannya.

"Aku rasa kita sepantaran Jimin-ssi, berapa usiamu?"

"24 tahun sangjanim"

"Sudah kuduga, usia kita sama, panggil saja aku Jungkook, Jimin-ah" Namja itu berkedip beberapa kali mendengar penuturan sang atasan, bagaimana bisa namja dengan usia semuda ini, bisa mendirikan restoran bintang 5, tampan, kaya raya tapi tetap humble seperti ini. Bahkan diusia yang sama Jimin masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan untuk menyambung hidup. Sungguh hidup ini tidak adil.

"Mianhae Mr. Jeon, saya rasa saya tidak pantas memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu"

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku Jimin-ah, bukankah kita sebaya? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat bergabung di restoran ini"

"Kamsahamnida Mr. Jeon, saya sangan tersanjung dengan..." Kalimat Jimin diinterupsi oleh suara handphonenya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. _'Siapa yang menelepon disaat penting seperti ini, bodoh'_ gerutunya dalam hati

"Silakan diangkat Jimin-ah, mungkin telepon penting"

"Yeoboseo?.. Ah Taehyung-ah waeyo?.." Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa namja yang duduk dihadapannya seketika membeku saat dia menyebut nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Kau menangis?.. Hei hei, tenangkan dirimu dulu ne, nanti kutelepon, jangan kemana-mana, arrachi?" Bip. Raut cemas menghiasi wajah Jimin, mendengar sahabatnya menangis sesegukan membuat wajahnya pias seketika. "Mianhae Mr. Jeon, itu tadi.."

"Dari Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?"

"Ah, anda mengenalnya juga?"

Pertanyaan terakhir terabaikan oleh namja itu, karena pikiran pemilik restoran yang bernama Mr. Jeon itu disibukan dengan banyak pertanyaan. _'Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi Taehyung-ah?'_

 **Hoseok POV**

 _Ya Tuhan! Dia pasti mendengarnya.. pasti! Tapi_ _, kenapa_ _dia tidak_ _bereaksi apa-apa_ _? Dia pasti tidak mendengar, semoga.. Hei, bukankah itu baik?! Aku_ _sudah meniduri dan menikmati tubuhnya_ _, sekarang_ _aku hanya perlu mencampakannya setelah dia menyerahkan segalanya untukku._

 _Ya kan Hoseok? M_ _ungkin itu.. itu baik.. tapi kenapa hatiku gelisah.. aku takut, setelah dia tau dia akan meninggalkanku_ _.._

 _Hei, perasaan ini.. aku benar-benar gelisah!_ _A_ _iiissshhh~ kenapa aku bersikap seperti seorang terdakwa?_

Aku benar-benar tidak konsentrasi. Dari pagi tadi aku hanya menatap beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan dimejaku dengan tatapan kosong. Ada apa denganmu Jung Hoseok? Aku menyeruput pelan coffelatte hangat diruang kerjaku. Ini sudah tiga minggu sejak perubahan yang kurasakan dari diri Taehyung, dia lebih pendiam, sering melamun, dan mungkin ini perasaanku tapi.. dia seolah menghindariku. Apakah itu hanya pikiranku saja? Selama ini dia tidak pernah menolak saat aku menciumnya, dan aku bisa rasakan bibir itu juga membalas ciuman panasku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia seperti orang lain, tatapannya kadang teduh, tapi kadang tajam, sarat akan kemarahan. Tapi kadang sikapnya manis, seperti hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali dia datang ke apartement dan menyiapkan setelan jas kemeja putih polos, dasi merah bermotif garis, serta celana favoritku. Aku tetap merasa sikapnya sangat hangat dan menyayangiku. Tapi kadang sikapnya dingin, ketus dan setiap kali aku ingin menjemputnya dikantor dia menolak dengan banyak alasan, dia sibuk atau sedang meeting misalnya. Ada apa dengan Taehyung? Dia berubah, SHIT! Sudah gilakah aku? Pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh KIM TAEHYUNG!

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo hyung"

 _"Hm.. Ada apa kau mencariku? Setelah sikapmu selama ini yang berusaha menghindariku hm?"_

"Mianhae hyung, bisakah malam ini kita bertemu?"

 _"Molla, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu"_

"Aku jemput sekarang ya hyung, aku perlu berbicara denganmu, jebal" aku benar-benar perlu teman bicara saat ini

 _"Ne, jemput aku dirumah"_

Tak lama aku sudah tiba didepan rumahnya, Yoongi hyung, kekasihku, sudah berdiri dengan santai didepan rumahnya.

Aku menurunkan kaca mobilku "Masuklah hyung" seruku

"Kita kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana?

"Jangan kurang ajar Hosiki-ah, kau yang mengajakku pergi lalu kau bertanya padaku mau kemana"

Aku tertawa pelan, inilah kekasihku yang kusayangi, mulutnya memang pedas dan sifatnya dingin, tapi itu yang kusukai dari dia, dia adalah orang yang jujur, realitis, tidak suka merengek, tidak manja, dan nasehatnya selalu ampuh untuk namja sebejat aku. Aku menyayanginya sejak setahun yang lalu saat aku melamarnya menjadi kekasihku. "Arraseo hyung, kita ke appartementku saja ne"

 **Taehyung POV**

Terima kasih untukmu laki-laki brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Merampas hal yang paling berharga dihidupku. Hatiku. Hidupku. Hancur.

Awalnya aku mengira semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja, aku bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan berharisma bernama Jung Hoseok, dan ingin memperkenalkannya pada Appa dan Eomma, memohon ijin anaknya untuk menikah dengan namja, meminta maaf jika aku tidak bisa menikah dengan yeoja seperti yang mereka inginkan dan aku bahagia.

Dia. Dia cukup sempurna ada awalnya. Semua sisi buruknya tertutup oleh sisi baiknya yang memukau. Perhatian dan sikap pengertian yang dia berikan sempat membuatku menjadi namja paling bahagia didunia.

Tapi itu tidak lama, semua dengan cepat berubah, tepat pada saat aku menyerahkan tubuhku pada pelukannya, tepat pada saat aku mempercayakan hal yang paling berharga padanya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kesempurnaan yang dia miliki adalah omong kosong. Nol besar. Semu. Tidak nyata. Bullshit! Dia adalah iblis yang tidak memiliki hati nurani.

Ya. Aku baru menyadarinya. Dia adalah anak dari Mr. Cho, pemilik perusahaan yang sudah menggugat Appa ke pengadilan, yang menuduh tanpa bukti, yang tiba-tiba menganggap kami pengkhianat.. dia adalah putra angkat Mr. Cho yang bernama JUNG HOSEOK! Dengan perlahan aku mengusap air mataku yang dengan bodohnya mengalir tanpa henti. Hobie hyung, kau tau? Kau kejam dan tidak berperasaan, tapi kenapa aku masih mencintaimu hyung? Kenapa aku tidak bsia meninggalkanmu walaupun aku tau semua ini hanya sandiwara? Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa cintaku tulus? Kau adalah namja yang aku pilih dan aku cintai. Kenapa tidak mudah melepaskanmu hyung?

"Sedang melamun Taehyung-ssi?"

Aku segera sadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh kearah pintu "Omona! APPA!" Aku segera menghambur kepelukan namja paruh baya yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kapan Appa tiba di Seoul? Kenapa Appa tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu? Aku kan bisa menjemput Appa. Lalu Eomma mana? Apakah dia masih di Jepang?" Seruku tanpa henti. Aku tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku bertemu dengan lelaki paruh baya ini.

"Kau tidak berubah Tae-ah, tetap menjadi Tae yang manja dan selalu ingin tau seperti ini hm?.." aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Wajar kan aku bertanya, apalagi Appa datang tiba-tiba seperti ini"

"Hahaha, ne anakku, Appa tadi mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau masih menatap laptopmu dengan pandangan kosong. Dan kenapa kau menangis hm?.." Naluri seorang ayah memang tidak bisa dibohongi,hatiku sedang terluka Appa, hatiku berdarah! Ingin kuteriakan itu pada Appa, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendirian, walaupun aku sadar ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Appa.

Aku perlu teman bicara, aku harus menumpahkan segalanya. Tapi dengan siapa? Siapa yang bisa kupercaya? Selain Jimin-ah aku tidak memiliki teman dekat. Tadi pagi aku mencoba menghubunginya, menceritakan semua lukaku, tapi aku tidak ingin menganggunya. Dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Appa?

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukan kalian Appa, 3 bulan lebih kita sudah tidak bertemu" Mianhaee Appa, aku berbohong

"Kalau kau merindukan kami, kau bisa menyusul ke Jepang kan nak?"

"Aku belum bisa meninggalkan perusahaan Appa, kau tau keadaan kita masih belum stabil, apalagi berkas-berkas tuntutan pada Sendbill sudah masuk ke pengadilan, jika memang berkasnya sudah lengkap kita akan dipanggil sebagai terlapor Appa. Ini membuatku sangat tidak tenang"

"Cho Coorporation ne? Sudah Appa katakan dari awal, jangan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan itu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan Appa"

"Mianhae Appa, mereka adalah salah satu perusahaan yang punya kredibiltas tinggi dalam dunia otomotif, produk-produk yang mereka keluarkan tidak pernah mengecewakan konsumen, dan setelah partner kerja kita sebelumnya bangkrut, hanya mereka satu-satunya jalan keluar agar kita tetap bisa memproduksi mobil-mobil unggulan kita. Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka melayangkan tuntutan pada kita dengan alasan yang mengada-ada"

"Itulah alasan kenapa Appa tidak mau bersentuhan sama sekali dengan keluarga Cho" aku tertegun. Ada kilatan kemarahan dimata Appa. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat Appa bersikap dingin dengan pimpinan perusahaan itu?

"Appa, pernah memiliki masalah dengan Mr. Cho?" aku bertanya hati-hati

"Ah, molla, Appa tidak mengenalnya, hanya saja Appa tidak mau berurusan dengan dengannya" Appa memalingkan wajahnya. Kau tidak pandai berbohong Appa.

"Appa mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Eoh? Menceritakan tentang apa?"

"Siapa Mr. Cho sebenarnya?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa"

 **Seokjin POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat cahaya matahari menyembul dari balik gorden yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Kepalaku masih terasa berat untuk bangun pagi ini. Tapi aku harus mengumpulkan semua rohku yang masih mengawang-awang diudara. Aw, kenapa tubuhku semua terasa luar biasa pegal. Otakku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku semalam. Ini dimana? Kenapa badan ini terasa lengket?

"Good morning hyung"

Wait. Itu suara Namjoon. Wait. Aku memalingkan wajahku perlahan menatap namja yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya disebelahku. Dengan posisi tubuh yang miring menghadapku dan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya, wajah itu tersenyum. Mau tidak mau aku membelalakan kedua mataku melihat pemandangan dihadapanku saat ini. NAMJA INI BERTELANJANG DADA!

"Na..namjoon-ah, jangan katakan kalau.." Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Ingatanku tentang kejadian kemarin mulai pulih. Meeting, makan malam bersama, alkohol, dia menelanjangi dirinya dan jadilah pagi ini kami dalam posisi seperti ini. Fixed! Kami melakukannya! SIAL!

"Kau tidak mengingatnya hyung? Aku tidak percaya, wajahmu sangat menikmatinya semalam"

Shit! Seruku dalam hati. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku yang juga tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Tunggu dulu hyung. Waeyo? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut. Bukankah tadi malam sangat luar biasa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Apakah dia mencoba untuk menggodaku? Aku langsung menutup wajahku, menyembunyikannya dengan telapak tanganku. Bodohnya kau Kim Seokjin. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam diluar batas. Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua berakhir diranjang seperti ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Appa mu tau kau tidur dengan wakil Direktur perusahaannya? Argh!

Aku menatapnya yang masih tersenyum mesum "Ini suatu kesalahan Namjoon-ah" aku benar-benar seperti gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya. Selama 30 tahun aku menjaga tubuhku agar tidak menyentuh yeoja manapun sebelum aku menikah. Tapi kali ini bahkan aku yang disentuh oleh namja yang usianya bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Nasib macam apa ini. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, tapi seluruh tubuh, terutama tubuh bagian bawahku, terasa sangat nyeri dan pegal. Aku tidak peduli, aku segera memunguti pakaianku yang berserakan dilantai lantas memakainya sesegera mungkin.

"Kau mau cepat-cepat pulang hyung? Ayo mandilah bersamaku" Kalimat macam apa itu? Mandi bersama? Bahkan dia bukan kekasihku. Namjoon-ah, apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan orang yang kau ajak tidur?

"Jangan pergi dulu hyung" Dia memelukku dari belakang, membuat aku membeku, ini terasa hangat. "Oh hyung, sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini, menyetuhmu, menciummu, menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku. Menikahlah denganku hyung" ucapnya sambil mengecup pelan leherku, sambil menopang dagunya dibahuku.

Tunggu sebentar. Setelah semua yang terjadi dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan tiba-tiba pula dia mengajakku untuk menikah? "Kau sudah gila Namjoon-ah" Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, tapi hanya sebentar. Dia membalikan tubuhku dan merengkuh pinggangku, memelukku dengan erat.

"Jangan menolakku hyung" dia berkata sambil membelai lembut pipiku, aku memejamkan mata, ini terasa sangat hangat dan aku terbuai dengan perlakuannya. "Aku mengajakmu menikah karena aku sudah lama jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku bekerja di perusahaan keluargamu. Aku menginginkanmu hyung, menikahlah denganku" kalimatnya terdengar begitu tulus

Aku kembali menatapnya, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari mata itu, tapi tidak kutemukan, mata itu terlihat terlalu jujur. Dan aku hanya bisa kembali membeku mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kim Seokjin, will you marry me?"

 _'Appa, tolong aku'_

 **Hoseok POV**

Hening. Aku tau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, kami hanya diam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Apakah aku harus jujur? Apakah aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Aku menyayanginya tapi perasaan ini tidak sama seperti dulu.

"Hyung, aku tidak tau harus bercerita mulai dari mana"

"Katakan saja Hosiki-ah, kau tau aku orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele"

"Hyung, aku ingin kita putus"

"..."

"Hyung, aku.. aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini, mianhae" aku terlalu takut melihat kearahnya, aku tau dia sedang menatapku tajam.

"Gara-gara namja itu kan?" aku menelan ludahku yang terasa mengental. Shit! Apakah aku harus jujur? "Benar? Jawab aku Hosiki-ah"

"Ne hyung, mianhae, aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya hyung" kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalaku dan akhirnya mata kami bertemu

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku tidak mau" Aku tercekat, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut dia marah

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kau memilihku atau dia Hosiki-ah, karena aku tau kau pasti memilih namja yang baru kau kenal daripada aku yang sudah setahun lebih menjadi kekasihmu" Kenapa semua kalimatnya telak menusukku. "Jadi aku bertanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

"A..aku.. Aku tetap akan memilihnya hyung, mianhae, mianhae" Shit! Kenapa aku jadi namja lemah seperti ini.

"Atau aku yang akan mengatakan semua padanya? Hm? Aku mau tau apa dia masih mau menjadi kekasih lelaki brengsek yang mendekatinya hanya untuk membalas dendam"

"Kumohon jangan hyung, jangan katakan apapun kepadanya, dia tidak tau apa-apa. Dia disini korban dan aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi hyung, kumohon" Aku benar-benar ingin menangis mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Oh..oh.. Jung Hoseok, kau memohon padaku? Aku tidak percaya ini. Kemana Hoseok yang egois dan keras kepala yang aku kenal? Dia cepat sekali mengubahmu hm?" Nada sinis dan kemarahan tersirat dari kalimatnya. Hyung, mianhae.. "Kau sudah menidurinya?" Aku membeku, apa yang harus kukatakan. "Sudah kuduga, kau bahkan belum pernah meniduriku, kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku"

"Hyung, itu tidak benar, aku menyayangimu hyung, tapi aku yang kurasakan padanya berbeda, aku mencintainya hyung, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku masuk dalam jebakan yang kubuat sendiri, kumohon mengertilah keadaanku" Seruku frustasi

"Ck! Pabo!" Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam. Semua yang dia katakan benar. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu sendiri"

"Mianhae hyung, mianhae.. aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu"

"Haahhh.. Kau bukan Jung Hoseok yang kukenal, aku sudah tidak berminat denganmu" Tunggu, dia bilang apa? Semudah itukah kami mengakhiri hubungan ini?

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku?"

"Huft, bagaimana ya. Aku menyayangimu Hosiki-ah, tapi aku realistis saja. Aku tidak akan mempertahankan orang yang tidak mau mempertahankanku" serunya ringan. Dia benar-benar orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele. Ini yang dulu membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Namja didepanku ini selalu berkata jujur dan blak-blakan.

"Hyung, mianhae.."

"Berhenti meminta maaf Hosiki-ah, kau seperti orang lain. Kau membuatku muak" Aku hanya diam. Bencilah aku sebanyak yang kau mau hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih banyak lagi.

"Kita masih bisa berteman kan hyung?"

"Apa aku harus menjawab ya?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya, sorot mata yang kecewa tapi tetap teduh. Sekali lagi kukatakan, mianhae hyung..

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi kan?"

"..."

"Mari berteman" Aku tidak percaya, mulutku hampir terbuka lebar saat dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, menarikku untuk berdiri dan kami berhadap-hadapan sekarang. Lama kami saling bertatapan, mata namja yang dulu sangat aku puja, aku cinta, menatapku lekat, sungguh aku ingin menangis sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu Hosiki-ah, sangat mencintaimu" Ucapnya lembut sambil mempertemukan kening kami, bersentuhan, mengalirkan kehangatan. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata berusaha menahan air mataku yang tumpah. Aku kekasih yang jahat. "Tapi aku rela melepasmu untuknya, aku tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa padamu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia" Air mata sialan, kenapa kau menetes dengan manis dipipiku. "Berbahagialah changiya, berhenti bermain-main, dia adalah namja yang terlalu berharga untuk kau sakiti. Hentikan permainanmu dan bahagiakan dia, ne?" Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya mengangguk lemah, kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu hyung.

"Hyung, terima kasih, aku menyayangimu" Kalimatku terhenti saat dia mengecup pelan bibirku. Hanya bersentuhan, dan aku terkejut, aku tidak menolak tapi tidak juga membalas, ciuman perpisahankan kah ini? Bibir kami basah. Bukan karena air mataku, tapi air matanya yang juga menetes perlahan dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. Kami melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan kembali saling bertatapan. Tersenyum seolah ada satu beban yang hilang dari hati kami masing-masing.

"Kajja, antar aku pulang, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" serunya berbalik sambil berjalan kearah pintu

 _'Terima kasih Yoongi hyung..'_

TO BE CONTINUED

Yoonseok menurut Author juga punya hubungan yang dekat, Yoongi oppa selalu terlihat comfort kalo udah bersama Hoseok ^^ Tapi tetap laahh,, Vhope lebih real haha :D Jangan lupa follow my Wattpad aurelia_vhope137 ne, gumawo ^^


End file.
